Aquavelva CiferJaegerjaquez
by Nyx of the night
Summary: Somehow Ulquiorra gets pregnant and Grimmjow proposes. After the birth a drunk Grimmjow decides to name the child 'Aquavelva'. Read the misfortunes of the wedding and the first year of Aquavelva's life. WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR IT CONTAINS MALE PREGNANCY, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, AND SEXUAL REFERENCES! *we do not own picture used for the cover image*
1. Impossible Just Became Possible

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE IMPOSSIBLE JUST BECAME POSSIBLE**_

He stood in the middle of the room speechlessly staring down at a plastic rectangle. _How is that physically possible? _The small object fell from his hands and onto the wooden floor. He swayed a bit, then walked slowly to the couch. He fell down onto it and stared at the door as if in a trance.

Around four hours later a blue-haired man walked into the room, "Ulquiorra, I'm hom—Ulquiorra!" He cuts of when he sees the man who usually is expressionless stare in horror at . . . nothing? The man ran over to Ulquiorra and started to shake him, "What's wrong! Are you okay? Did someone rape you! I'm gonna kill that fuckin' bastard!"

Ulquiorra blinked, "Stop overreacting Grimmjow. I wasn't raped."

"Oh. Well _that's_ a relief," He sighs, "So, what _is_ wrong?"

Ulquiorra stared silently at the floor, and that was when Grimmjow noticed the plastic rectangle shattered on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. Now it was his turn to stare in horror, "HOW IS THAT FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

"How am I supposed to know? This goes against the laws of nature…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? I'VE NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH SHIT AS FUCKED UP AS THIS!"

"Well neither have I since . . . I don't know… I'M A GUY!"

Grimmjow stood up and punched a hole through the wall screaming, "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK DID THIS FUCKING HAPPEN TO US!"

Ulquiorra suddenly felt a blinding rage towards Grimmjow's blinding stupidity and anger. He got up and slapped Grimmjow, "Quit being an idiot, you trash."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME TRASH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Calm down. We need to consider what we are going to tell the others."

"The others—AW FUCK NO! WE ARE NOT TELLING THEM!"

"Why? Won't they wonder why we suddenly disappear?"

"Then we don't 'suddenly disappear'."

"What if I get fat? What'll we tell them?"

"You've been eating a lot lately."

"And you think they'll _actually _believe that?"

"No."

"Now. Who should be the first to know that I'm _pregnant_?"


	2. Proposal(not romanticboo!)

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE PROPOSAL**_

"I'm calling Warui first," Ulquiorra says as he reaches for the phone.

"Wait," Grimmjow grabs his shoulder, his face turning a deep red, "I have to, uh, ask you something." _What the hell am I doing?_

"What?" Ulquiorra asks hesitantly his beautiful large green eyes questioning.

_He's so cute~. With his deep raven hair, and porcelain skin, and God! Those gorgeous green eyes! _Grimmjow thought adoringly, _Do I really want to do this? _He goes over Ulquiorra in his mind, how he made him feel, _Yes, I really do. _Grimmjow started to dig furiously in his pockets for a small black box, _Where the fuck is it! I need it NOW!_, "Well, uhm, I was going to ask you this in a few days, but uh, now seems a better time." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, and then Grimmjow knelt to the ground, his face heating up, and pulled out a small black box, "Ulquiorra Cifer, we have been together for a long time. And I, well uhm, I was wondering if you'd, uhm . . Well . . . uh . . . if you'd mah-mah-mah-mah-merry me!" he ended quickly, his face beet red.

"Sure," Ulquiorra shrugs and puts on the silver ring. _'Sure'! That's all he can fucking say is 'Sure and then a shrug'! _But Grimmjow saw the smile of joy flash across Ulquiorra's face when he proposed, _And that's a reason why I love him so much._


	3. Invites

_**CHAPTER THREE: INVITES~**_

Ulquiorra dialed Warui's number and waited. Five minutes later a voice yells excitedly into the phone, "Ulqui-kun! How are you? I haven't chatted with you in _forever_!"

Ulquiorra started to smile, _There's the small, annoying, bundle of excitement I knew from years ago . . ._

"Warui," his voice took on a serious tone, "Me and Grimmy are getting married—"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY!"

"I'm, well, I'm . . . pregnant," he finishes hesitantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING POSSIBLE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL GRIMMKITTY!" She screams. Ulquiorra held his head away from the phone, _Jeeze! She's loud!_

"Calm down Warui."

"How. Can. I. Fucking. Calm. Down. When. You're. Fucking. Pregnant!" She responds tightly though clenched teeth, "And getting married! Are you really a girl Ulqui?"

"No, I assure you Warui, I am a man."

"Who else have you told?"

"No one."

"Yay~ I'm the first! I feel so loved~!"

"Well, I have to go Warui, lots of calls to make. And we're having a meeting here tomorrow evening at five. Good-bye."

"I'll be there! Bye~bye!" _Click. _Ulquiorra sighs in relief, _Thank God that's over! Wait—_"Aw, shit!"

"What!" Grimmjow jumps up hurriedly.

"We have to tell Aizen-sama."

"And why do we have to do that?"

"He's our boss."

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"Calm down will you," Ulquiorra snapped, _This is really driving my patience._

"Someone has the pregnancy mood swings today," Grimmjow muttered. Ulquiorra clenched his fists, _Calm down! _He started taking deep breaths and a few minutes later his anger was under control. _Now, who to call next . . . hmmmm, how about David and his wife. I know they're friends with Warui._

The phone rang for around five minutes when someone finally picked up. "What do you want," a voice snapped, "We're kinda busy right now."

"This is Ulquiorra, that you Madison?"

"Your that kid who's friends with the blue-haired guy, right? Oh! And Warui?" She asks hurriedly

"Yes."

"What do you want," her voice took on that bored tone again.

"Well, uh, is David there?"

"David? No, he's mowing our lawn." Just then Ulquiorra heard a slam on the other end. "Who's on the phone?" a male voice calls.

"No one until your done with that lawn."

"Tell me again, why does it have to be mowed?"

Madison sighs, "Because, dear Captain, Warui was almost lost in it when she was leaving."

"Oh."

"Now, get back to work!"

_Wow, she sounds almost like Aizen-sama._

"Now, back to you. Why did ya call?"

"Well, Grimmjow and I are getting married."

"Blue-hair?"

"Yes…"

"I always knew he was gay."

"We are also having a child."

"Say what now?"

"Somehow I'm pregnant."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't know _how _that's possible, but it's fucking hilarious!"

"We will be meeting everyone at five o' clock tomorrow night at our place."

"David and I will be there! Bye."

"Bye." _Click. That went better than planned. At least I didn't have to tell David personally. _He looked down at the dial. Then started pushing the numbers:

1-365-984-7675.

_Ringgggggg. Ringgggggg. Ringgggggg. Click, _"Hello?" a voice yawns.

"Uh, hey, Starrk. This is Ulquiorra."

"Hi."

"Uhm . . . There is something I need to tell you."

Another yawn, "What?"

"Grimmjow and I are getting married. I am also . . . . pregnant."

"Yay...good for... you...two," Ulquiorra then hears snoring on the other end, _Looks like he fell asleep._ Ulquiorra hung up. _Okay, four down, eleven more to go. _

"H'lla?"

"Gin?"

"Ye'h."

"I am getting married to Grimmjow. And I'm pregnant."

"A child? OH CONGRATULATIONS ~~~~! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPP'N EVENTUALLY! HAPPY DAYS~~~~~~!"

"We're having a meeting tomorrow at five."

"I'll com'." _Click. _And dial another number. _I wonder how Aizen-sama'll react to this. _

"Hello Ulquiorra."

"Good-evening Aizen-sama."

"Why did you call?"  
"Grimmjow and I are getting married. And I'm pregnant."

"Well... I guess both of you can have the next few months off. You aren't getting paid though. Even if you two are having a child. Now bye."

"Wait! We're-" Ulquiorra was cut off by the dial tone saying that he hung up on him. _Well, I guess he's not coming to the wedding._ Then he dialed another number.

"You have reached the lab of Szayel Aporro. What do you want."

"Hello Szayel. This is Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and I are getting married and I'm pregnant."

Ulquiorra heard a crazed giggle and started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

" I will gladly be your doctor," The scientist replied. Ulquiorra could imagine that Szayel was rubbing his hands together and having that crazed look on his face.

"That is alright Szayel. Uhm, we are having a meeting tomorrow evening at five. Will you come?"

"Sure." Then Ulquiorra slammed the phone down with a shiver. Then picked it up again to call the others.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" Ikkaku yells into the phone.

"Oh, sorry Ikkaku, this is Ulquiorra. I'll make it quick. Grimmjow and I are getting married and I'm pregnant. We are having a meeting here tomorrow at five. Will you come?"

"How... is that possible? And congrats. I guess you're the mom Ulquiorra? And sure, I guess I'll be there."

"I don't know how and I am not the—"

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME WHEN I'M ON THE PHONE! Bye Ulquiorra."

"Mom," He finishes. Then calls another person.

"Hello, Kanji? Ikkaku's daughter?"

"What the fuck do you want!"

"It's Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and I are getting married and I'm pregnant."

"How the hell is that possible! Oh, and congrats."

"I don't know. We are having a meeting tomorrow at five."

"I guess I'll come."

"Okay, bye." Kanji hangs up and another person is dialed.

"Uhm, Sakura?"

"Ulquiorra? What do you want?"

"Uhm, Grimmjow and I are getting married and I am pregnant."

"...what?"

"I don't even know. But somehow I'm pregnant. We're having a meeting tomorrow at five."

"I'll come. Bye." She hung up and Ulquiorra pushed more numbers, _I need an automatic calling phone for this. _

"Hello, Teir Harribel?"

"What happened Ulquiorra?"

"I'm pregnant and Grimmjow and I are getting married. We're having a meeting tomorrow at five."

"...I don't want to know." She then hangs up and Ulquiorra calls another person.

"Uh, Yumichika?"

"Yes~?"

"This is Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and I are getting married. And I'm pregnant."

"REALLY? And getting married? I'LL MAKE YOU A FANTABULOUS DRESS ULQUIORRA!"

"Uh…. You don't have—

"It'll be so~ prettyful~!"

"Uh . . . there's a meeting at five tomorrow."

"OKAY~! I'LL DEFINITELY BE THERE!"

"Oh . . . . Kay . . ." Ulquiorra then hangs up, _Oh God._ _Well, at least I only have to call two more people. But they're the worst two people that I have to tell._ He then calls the first of the worst.

"Hello? Nnoitra?"

"HOW DO U WORK THIS FUCKING CELLULAR DEVICE! JUST MEET ME AT STARBUCKS IN A MINUTE." The spoon then hung up. Ulquiorra gulped, _Shit._ Then walked calmly to the other room, "Grab your coat Grimmy."

"Why?" Grimmjow asks hesitantly.

"We have to meet Nnoitra at Starbucks."

"God fucking damnit!" Grimmjow mutters then they head off to meet the giant spoon.


	4. Meeting(fun! not)

_**CHAPTER FOUR~MEETINGS~**_

_Why do we have to meet Nnoitra? He's an idiot for not knowing how to work a cell phone, _Grimmjow thought as he and Ulquiorra walked to Starbucks.

"How 'bout you grab a table and I'll get us some coffee," Grimmjow bent down and whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra nodded and walked to the back of the coffee shop.

"Hey, I want a grande black coffee and a tall caramel macchiato," He grumbled at the coffee lady.

She smiled seductively across at him, "Of course sir. Is that all?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes. He could see the longing in them, _Disgusting trash. Wow, I just sounded like Ulqui._

"What do you fucking think? Am I asking for anything else," _People are starting to piss me off,_ he thought in annoyance.

Her smiled wavered and hurt flashed across her face, "Please do not us foul language. That will be thirty-nine dollars. Do you want a receipt?"

Grimmjow shrugged. The blonde printed up the receipt and smiled, showing a mouthful of false white teeth, "Here you go."

He tossed the money on the counter and the receipt in the trash, _disgusting whore,_ he thought disgustedly as he walked over to Ulquiorra.

Five minutes later the coffees were sitting in front of them, piping hot. "When's that dumbass gonna be here. It's been fifteen minutes," Grimmjow grumbles as he sipped the coffee.

"Be patient. It's Nnoitra were talking about here."

Just then a pair of hands reach over and grab Ulquiorra's neck. "Hello Ulquiorra," a voice whispers.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra chokes out.

"All right let go of him, Nnoitra," Grimmjow snaps and Nnoitra releases his grasp on Ulquiorra, "Well you're getting quite protective of the emo fag."

"Don't. Call. Him. That." He growled. Ulquiorra leaned over, "It's all right Grimmy. I can take care of myself."

"I know," Grimmjow sighs. Then looks up at Nnoitra, "Well, take a seat. Ulqui and I need to tell you something."

That big spoon sat down across from the couple, along with his stalker, Tesla.

"Okay, so what do you two want."

"We are getting married. And I'm pregnant," Ulquiorra explains hesitantly. That was when Katana walks up, "Grimmkitty…. I didn't know you were gay." Grimmjow looked up at her, "Well I am." _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. _The silver–haired girl glares angrily down at him.

"We are having a meeting tomorrow at five," Ulquiorra pops in.

"I guess I'll come." She mumbles and walks, sadly, away with her cookie. When she was out of the coffee shop Nnoitra started to bust up laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO REALLY ARE FAGGOTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But before he could continue Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both punched him in the face, Grimmjow shouting, "SHUDDUP YA MOTHER FUCKER!"

"AT LEAST I FUCK WOMEN AND NOT MEN," Nnoitra spat back.

By then Grimmjow's face had gotten very red from anger. Ulquiorra looked up at Nnoitra, "At least we have a life, trash."

Nnoitra's head whipped done, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE QUEER! I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD RIGHT OFF OF YOUR FUCKING BODY FOR SAYING THAT!"

Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra and shoved him into the wall, _Oh goody, a crowd's starting to form._ He shook his head and glared back at Nnoitra, "Call him _anything_ like that and I'll pull that fucking tongue of yours out and sew it on your fucking foot!"

"Uhm, excuse me, sir," a voice snaps from behind him, _Oh god not her again._ He turned around, still holding Nnoitra by his thin neck, "Yes ma'am?"

"Let the man go and get out of my restaurant."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Oh~ so you're the _owner _of this fine place. Sorry, I still won't fuck you." He smirked as her face grew a deep red. He also noticed Ulquiorra raise his eyebrow in suspicion; _I'll have some explaining to do._

The woman glared at him and screeched, "I want you out of this fucking place RIGHT NOW!"

"How unattractive. And I thought 'no foul language please.' But I'll go. I have nothing better to do," he release Nnoitra and grabbed Ulquiorra, "Bye Spoon! I'll see _you_ tomorrow night!" When he and Ulquiorra were outside he started to laugh, "Well that was exciting, wouldn't ya say Ulqui? Now, shall we go home my pregnant fiancée?"

"Fuck off. And you have some explaining to do about that girl."


	5. le gaspVANDILISM!

_**CHAPTER FIVE~**Le gasp** VANDILISM!**_

Ulquiorra stood in shock as he stared at his beautiful kitchen, _What happened? It looks like Grimmjow tried to cook . . . again. _Before Ulquiorra could go ask Grimmjow if he _did _try to cook again an angry yell came from the living room, "I'M GONNA KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER WHO PUT A HOLE IN MY TV!" Ulquiorra walked out and saw that the 90-Inch AQUOS that Grimmjow had saved up for, for as long as Ulquiorra has known him, was on the floor with a huge hole in the screen._ Ah, so it was a break in. _

Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow, "My kitchen's ruined as well. We do have insurance, right?"

Grimmjow looked at him, "What?"

Ulquiorra face palmed, "You didn't get insurance. With that we would have been covered and get money back for what was damaged and/or stolen. You're an idiot! I told you to get insurance before we bought the house."

"You did?"

"Yes. I did Grimmy."

"Oh. Well we could just find the damn fucker that did this and make them pay!" Grimmjow bent down to look at the floor.

"Grimmy, might you tell me what exactly you are doing." Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"I'm looking to see if the person might've left any clues as to who they are." He then continued to search.

Twenty minutes later Grimmjow stood up, "Nothing. Well, lets check out your beloved kitchen for clues."

Ulquiorra placed his hand on Grimmjow's chest, "_I _will do that. _You _can clean up this room before our guests come in nineteen hours."

Grimmjow then went and grabbed the broom and dustpan, "Fine," he sighs and started to clean up the glass.

Ulquiorra walked back to his kitchen and started to clean, _This is such a hassle. And most of the food was destroyed. I'll have to go to the super market later._

Well, after twelve hours of cleaning and getting more food passed, the house was sparkling clean. And there was no evidence of who did it.

"That mother fuckers got skill," Grimmjow muttered.

"They may, but they're still worthless trash," Ulquiorra grumbled, still mad about his kitchen.

And so the couple started to prepare for their meeting in seven hours. And they never did catch the 'mother fucker' who did it.


	6. Wedding Party Thingy Mijigger

_**CHAPTER SIX~THE WEDDING REVEALATION PARTY THING**_

"Grimmkitty!" Warui glomps Grimmjow right when he opened the door, "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! Where's Ulqui?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Grimmjow snaps.

"Please do not use profanity," Owna pops in.

"What the hel-..… heck are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you and Ulquiorra because _someone _was hogging the phone," he glares over at Warui, then turns back to Grimmjow, "But I already knew that this was going to happen months ago but I waited until you guys delivered the news."

"Okay~ then… Well, c'mon in."

"Okay! Ulqui~~~~~~~~," Warui calls as she skips into the house.

Owna nods at Grimmjow then follows Warui. He was about to close the door when Katana walks up, "Hello Grimmjow," she says coldly.

"Uh, hi. Katana. Come on in," Grimmjow stammers, _She's acting so cold… oh well._ He shut the door and was about to walk away when, yet again the doorbell rang, "Good God how many fucking people are coming!" He turned around and walked back to the door.

"Finally!" Madison exclaims and turns to David, "See. I _told_ you this was where they lived. But no~ you just _had _to ask the fifteen neighbors that live on this street."

David rolled his eyes, "Alright. Whatever you say _honey_. Hello Grimmjow."

"Hey, C'mon in. Warui and Owna are . . . somewhere."

"Alright," Madison smiled, "Come on David! Let's go find Warui and that Twit!" He looked at Grimmjow with pleading eyes saying, _Help. Me, _as Madison drags him into the house. Then everyone else ran in after them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Grimmjow yelled as he dodged out of the way.

He watched as Gin, Syzeal, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kanji, Sakura, Nnoitra, and Tesla barged in-Nnoitra giving him the finger. After everyone was inside Grimmjow closed the door.

"That better be everyone," he sighs, leaning against the door. Then walks into the living room, where Madison was trying to kill Syzeal and Yumichika was trying to measure Ulquiorra's hip length. _Well, Ulqui apparently doesn't have this under control._

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN," he yells. Everyone froze and looked at Grimmjow, then hurried to sit down anywhere. Ulquiorra stood up and went next to Grimmjow.

"Hello everyone," Ulquiorra murmured, "Thank you for coming. Uhm, well all of you know why you here so let's get started."

Ulquiorra leaned toward Grimmjow and muttered in his ear, "Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

"Yeah. I Googled it."

"Oh, so you remember to Google what to do for the . . . whatever this is, but not remember to get insurance."

"Shut up about that," Grimmjow snapped, looked at the guests and said, "This is basically for us to tell you what your, uh . . . roll? Is for the wedding."

"Owna," Ulquiorra calls.

"Yes. I will."

"Did you just read my mind . . . . . . Again?"

Owna ignored the question and said, "I could be the priest if you want. I'm not certified but I know what to do."

"Okay~ then. Now Warui, you will be planning the wedding. And—"

"YAY~~~~!" Warui yells as she jumps up in excitement.

"—You will be my—"

"Maid Of Honor slash Best Man! Oo~ I'll be your Best Maid! Yay~~~~~"

"—Best . . . Maid?"

Yumichika then jumps up, "And I shall design a magnificent dress for you! Like we planned on the phone~!"

"Wait! I never sai—"

"I already have the base design~!"

"HAHA! ULQUIORRA'S A CROSS-DRESSING FAGGOT!" Nnoitra burst out laughing. Madison, Warui, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra all then attacked Nnoitra. Five minutes later Tesla whistled a high pitched screechy whistle that made everyone freeze, "N-nnoitra-san! Please, stop fighting you guys. You're going to break something! Stop fighting!"

"Softy," Warui muttered.

"Shut up," Nnoitra snapped.

"Ah~ I'm so~ scared."

"I'll wipe that fucking grin off your face!"

Owna then come up and whispers in Nnoitra's ear, "If you use profanity again you won't be able to show that dastardly face of yours to the world again. Everyone will know that you're a hypocritical homosexual."

Nnoitra then shut up and shakily sat down on the couch. No one heard what Owna said but they all-except Tesla-shot grateful looks his way.

"Anyway~ that's about all. Uhm, Madison. David."

"Yes Ulquiorra," They respond in sync.

"Can you guys cook?"

"Yes we can."

"Okay, I'm apparently not allowed to cook so will you guys cook? For the wedding and everything."

"Sure~," Madison smiled, _That smile scares me. And by the look on Ulqui's face it scares him too_.

"Great! Well, uh, have a good night! And thank you for coming."

"Okay! Bye guys," everyone happily said as they left.

"Congratulations you two," Tesla said as he left with Nnoitra.

After everyone left Ulquiorra collapsed on the couch, "Let us _never _have to do that again."

"Agreed," Grimmjow falls beside him. In two minutes flat they were fast asleep, Ulquiorra curled into Grimmjow's side.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello readers of this story! Emily and I want to know what you guys think should happen next! So pm us or put your ideas in a review! Thanks for reading! (:_


	7. Random Sappy Moment

_**CHAPTER SEVEN~RANDOM SAPPY CHAPTER THAT SHOWS THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. **_

THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. THANK YOU NAZRITA FOR INSPIRING THIS CHAPTER!

Ulquiorra sat up and yawed, "Grimmy~?"

No answer.

Now Ulquiorra was awake, "Grimmjow? Are you here?"

Silence. He got up and searched the house, his blue haired fiancée was nowhere to be seen, _Where is he? He wouldn't leave without telling me, especially while I'm asleep. Right? _

Ulquiorra walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, he started to anxiously sip his coffee.

Two hours later Grimmjow walked in with a box of doughnuts, "Hey Ulqui~! I'm sorry I'm so late. I got los—Ulqui? What's wrong?"

Ulquiorra was glaring up at Grimmjow, "You left me alone. And you say your oh~ so~ worried about me! You jerk!" He then kick Grimmjow, "I was worried about you, asshole! You were gone for over TWO FUCKIN' HOURS!"

Grimmjow knelt on the ground, setting the box beside him, and looked up at Ulquiorra, "I'm sorry. You were just so~ cute and peaceful when you were sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you. That, and I thought that it would only take me a few minutes to grab breakfast. But I got lost."

Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow, "I'm sorry I kicked you. I was just worried that something happened to you."

Grimmjow reached up and hugged Ulquiorra, "No, it's my fault. I should have told you that I was leaving," He let go and looked into Ulquiorra's eyes, "Now, do you want some of the doughnuts I got."

Ulquiorra laughed, "As long as you give me a foot massage."

"Fine. But only since you're pregnant," Grimmjow grumbles as he starts to rub Ulquiorra's feet.

"Just because I'm pregnant," Ulquiorra crosses his arms and pouts.

"Yeah."

"Not because you love me? Or that I'm your fiancée?"

"Nope."

"So cruel," He sobs.

"Aw~ I'm sorry Ulqui. I was joking," Grimmjow cups his hands around Ulquiorra's face.

"You should feel sorry," Ulquiorra grinned.

"Ha-ha," Grimmjow said sarcastically. He then sat back on his haunches, "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Ulquiorra shrugs his shoulders, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What have you been wanting to see?"

"Let's watch The Exorcist. It's on Netflix."

"Alright, Let me go grab the laptop and we can watch it."

Ulquiorra went into the back room and pulled out the futon. A few minutes later he was curled into the crook of Grimmjow's arm and they were watching the movie.

One hundred twenty-two minutes later Ulquiorra sat up straight and yawned, "That was boring."

"BORING! THAT MOVIE WAS FUCKING SCARY," Grimmjow yells.

Ulquiorra started to laugh, "How could a lame seventies movie scare _you. _I thought you were the 'Tough and almighty Grimmjow that isn't scared of anything'."

"Fuck. You," Grimmjow muttered.

Ulquiorra started to take off his pants, "Oh…alright."

"GAH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! PULL UP YOUR PANTS!"

"Aw~ you torment me Grimmy," he started to pout.

Grimmjow gently tilted Ulquiorra's chin up, "You're pregnant. That means 'No Fucking'," he kissed the top of Ulquiorra's head, then got up, "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"_I_ will go make dinner. _You_ can stay here and do whatever."

"Can't I help? Please"

"No."

"I'm helping," he took Ulquiorra by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

Two hours later.

"No! The pork jowl doesn't go there! It goes here! God! You can't cook worth shit!"

"What the fuck are we making anyways?"

"Smoked Pork Jowl With Pickles."

"Oh . . . . . . . okay then."

"Well, it's done. Let's see if it won't kill us."

Ten minutes later.

"I'm alive? Wow. That's a shock. Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night Grimmy," Ulquiorra kissed Grimmjow and went off to bed.


	8. Gay Spoon

_**HALF OF CHAPTER EIGHT~ Da Spoon Iz Gay.**_

"I'm~ gonna leave now~," Grimmjow said as he back slowly away from what used to be the living room, _This is so fucking scary. I'm going to the local bar, _"I'll be back later Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra shot him a look that said, "_I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. You."_

"Alright~, have a good time! And when you get back we can work on your tux~!" Yumichika waves happily.

Grimmjow shot out of the house and ran to the local bar. He reached The Bar Place (yes that is the name of the bar) and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Chief! How've ya been?" The bartender asks.

"My life is a living hell."

"Would ya like a vodka? On the house."

"Absolutely. Thanks Rick."

A moment later Grimmjow was sucking down the vodka like there was no tomorrow. And three hours later he was still drinking. Then Nnoitra comes up to him, stone drunk, "Grimmkitty~ howareya?"

"I'm good Nnoitra~. Whadda bout you~?"

"I'm fine~. But dere's sumthin' I've been meanin' ta tell ya."

"Ah~ and whad might dat be~?"

Nnoitra grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and whispered in his ear, "I'm gay~"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A GAY FAGGOT," Grimmjow bursts out laughing. Then he abruptly stopped, _Wait. I'm gay._ So he started to yell, "YOU SON OF A BASTARD! YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE! CALLING ULQUI~ AN' MEH NAMES WHEN YOU'RE THE SAME THING! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Nnoitra slapped him, "Look who~ bein' hypocritical. You just called me a 'gay faggot', then laughed~!"

Grimmjow started to cry, "I'm sorry bro~! Can ya forgive me!"

Nnoitra started to sob too, "I fergive ya man! I fergive ya!" They then started to hug. A few minutes later they broke apart. Grimmjow looked seriously at Nnoitra, "Nnoitra. Will you be my Best Man?"

"I WILL!" They then started to hug. Again. And they drank more beer until it was around midnight. That was when Grimmjow went home to Ulquiorra.

_**THE OTHER HALF OF CHAPTER EIGHT~ ULQUIORRA'S HELL**_

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow as he left, _I'm going to fucking kill that bastard._ Then he turned to Yumichika, a fake smile plastered on his face, "So, where is this 'fantabulous wedding dress'?"

"I haven't finished it. I need your chest size, waist length, height, head size, and hip length~!"

"Oh, goody."

"ABSOLUTELY! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO~ MUCH FUN!"

Yumichika took out a _loonngg_ tape measurer, "Now, time to measure your chest~ size~!" He then wrapped the tape measurer around Ulquiorra's chest before he could object. _I feel so assaulted_, Ulquiorra thought as Yumichika muttered over the size that the measurer said.

"Hmmmm, that seems very flat. It's 24 inches. That is incredibly thin and with the way you work out I'd expect it to be a bit larger."

"My muscles don't appear that large."

"Interesting," he mused, "Well, time for your waist size~~~~"

Ulquiorra groaned, _If there is a God, please kill me now._

"Wow! You're one skinny person! Your hip and waist sizes are 36 inches and 30 inches. That's thin! Especially for a pregnant…. Uh….. PERSON~!"

"Please don't talk about that."

"What are you going to name the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? Oh! Height now! Anyway, who will it look more like, you or Grimmjow? Oo~ I could design the baby's clothes so that you won't have to pay for them as it grows~! Now I'm hoping for a girl. She'll be so prettyful~~~"

"Yeah ….. sure."

"Your height is…. Five foot six and one half. Damn boy~ you tall _and _skinny! This dress is going to be tough! But never fear! I can create it~!"

"Yay."

FOUR HOURS LATER!

"DONE~~~~~~~~," Yumichika sang happily. He blindfolded Ulquiorra and led him into another room. He then unblindfolded him, "Well, what do you think~?"

"Hell no. I am NOT wearing _that_."

"What's wrong with it," Yumichika asked, tears filling his eyes, "Do you not think it fantabulous?"

"No. It looks like you took a bunch of peacocks and sewed them to a dress. And is that a marble statue?"

"You so cruel~. And yes! I borrowed it from an artist to use as a mannequin! Isn't it simply lovely~!"

"Sure~ now, could you please make it more . . . . Different."

"Fine. Now, shoo shoo!" He shoved Ulquiorra out of that room.

TEN MORE HOURS LATER!

"DONE~~~~," Yumichika called from Ulquiorra's bedroom. _Please, let this be better._ Ulquiorra got up from the couch and walked to his room. Where he saw the weirdest dress . . . . . . . Ever.

The dress was long and . . . . . Blue! Yes, a light blue dress with light green stripes. It also had a lighter blue front veil and lighter green back veil. And a . . . . . . Yellow crow! And green bow in the back!

_ Holy shit! I think I'm gonna puke! It's worst than the last dress. And the last dress had a tail about ten feet long!_

"It's . . . . . . Interesting."

"ISN'T IT ABSOLUTELY FANTABULOUS! IT'LL LOOK SIMPLY LOVELY ON YOU~~~~~!"

"Uh . . . . . sure."

Yumichika then shoved him at the stolen—no, "temporarily borrowed"—statue, "Try it on Ulquiorra~! Try it on~~~~~!"

"No."

Yumichika's gaze went dark and all scary like he threatened, "You will try it on or I will forcefully shove it on your tiny body."

"Okay Yumichika. Whatever you want," Ulquiorra says, a bit freaked out, _Whoa, that man is fucking scary~._ He then shooed Yumichika out of the room and put on the dress. After the dress was on he walked out into the living room.

Yumichika clapped his hands, "I WAS RIGHT~~ YOU LOOK FANTABULOUSLY AMAZING~~~~! NOW TWIRL!"

Ulquiorra started to twirl. And that was when Grimmjow walked in, drunk as ever.

"Ulqui~ You ARE a chick," Grimmjow smiles.

"Shut the hell up," he growls.

"You look so pretty~"

"NOOOOO! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THE WEDDING DRESS UNTIL THE WEDDING," Yumichika spazzes while trying to cover Ulquiorra up.

"Yumichika. He's stone drunk, he won't remember _anything_."

"I don't care. Go to your room and take the dress off. I'm leaving. Good-night," He says.

Ulquiorra changed out of the dress and stuck it back on the "mannequin". Yumichika then took the mannequin and left.

Grimmjow then smiles and says, "Nnoitra's gay~~," then he passed out on the floor.

_Author's Note: Just a heads up: the next few chapters will be what the guests are doing to prepare! Just so that you readers will be able to read about the comical troubles they go through to help prepare for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's wedding!_


	9. Cooks Madison and David

_**CHAPTER NINE~ Madison And David Cook**_

Madison looked up at David as they walked to the grocery store, "Hey David."

He glanced down at her, "Yeah?"

"Do we even own a cookbook?"

David started to think, "Uhm, I don't think we do. I'll add that to the list. Then later we can get the ingredients that the recipes call for. Wait, do you know how to cook?"

Madison smiled happily, "Nope!"

"Me neither. But how hard could it be?"

Moments later they were sitting in their kitchen, musing over one of the many cookbooks they had bought.

"Hmmm, how 'bout we make 'red potatoes with tomato-avocado salsa' for the appetizers? They look 'delicate and fancy'. Just what Ulquiorra likes," Madison suggested.

"I'm thinking the antipasto skewers."

Just then Fluffy, their cat jumped on the table and pointed his paw at the 'mini twice baked potatoes'. Madison started to laugh and David joined in.

"I guess Fluffy would know what Ulquiorra would want. Considering that they were _very _close in the past."

David looked at her, "Say what now?"

"Well, when I was in high school I had to go over to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Warui's house to help them study. Actually, more like help Grimmjow. Anyway, Grimmjow was throwing a tantrum because he couldn't figure out the third angle of a triangle—he was an idiot—and Ulquiorra and Warui were telling him to shut up when a cat randomly pounced out of nowhere and onto Ulquiorra's face. He took the cat off his face and just sat there, staring at it. I knew it wasn't theirs so I offered to take it in. So that's how we now own Fluffy."

David started laughing, "Now _theirs _an after party story: 'Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's fails in life'"

Madison joined in laughing and Fluffy started happily purring. After both of the humans had calmed down Madison read the recipes that all three of them had chosen, "None of them look hard . . . . We could make all three. I mean, who says that there has to be only _one _appetizer at a wedding!"

"Uh . . . . . Sure. So easy," David laughed nervously, "Let's go grab the ingredients to all of them. Hey, what are the ingredients?"

"Uhm, for all three together we need: twenty-four Yukon Gold potatoes, about two pounds, twelve medium red potatoes, olive oil, kosher salt, fresh rosemary leaves, eleven plump tomatoes, one cup of scallions, a jalap—wait, no we own about ten of those, three cloves of—no, we have that too, uhm…. Have that. And that. And that. Oh, Italian styled poultry sausage! Fresh basil, one and one-fourth ouch can of… artichoke hearts? Ew! Anyway, we also need fresh thyme, chives, and parmigiano-reggiano,"

"Parmigiano-reggiano? We have that already."

"Oh."

"Well, I have the list. Now back to the store."

A few hundred dollars later:

"That. Was. Expensive," Madison angrily snapped at no one, "Ulquiorra _will_ pay us back every fuckin' penny. Plus five percent interest!"

"Madison, calm down. Please. You're scaring the pedestrians," David muttered to her nervously. _Please don't make a scene. Please don't make a scene,_ he silently pleaded.

Madison glared at him, then continued walking hunched over and muttering angrily to herself. When they reached home they put all the bags on the counter and started to cook. Madison did the antipasto skewers and David did the potatoes. _This was a bad choice. Why did I let HER do the skewers! I'm too young to die!_

Five hours later everything was done. Huzzah!

Madison collapsed on the couch with David, "Finally! We're done with the appetizers! Thank the Lord that they can be refrigerated."

"Yes. I am exhausted."

"Me too," David sighed, "I'm hungry too."

"Pizza. I am _not _cooking anymore," sat up straight, "Do you know how many times I burned, cut, or stabbed myself!"

"Same here, but we still have the main dish, deserts, and cake to do."

"Aw fuck," she fell back down, "You're ordering the pizza. I'm not talking to a stranger."

"Good idea," David agreed as he leaned over to grab the phone.

THE NEXT DAY

Madison sat up and yawned, "David? Have you planned the main dishes yet?"

No response.

"DAA-VIDD," she called, "WHERE ARRRRRE YOUUUUUU?"

She started to search the house. He was nowhere. _Where is that dumbass? Oh well, he's probably out buying more groceries. _She went into the kitchen and started searching for one of those notes that her always leaves when he goes out. Finally she found it . . . in a bowl of cereal! _Okay, something's up._

Madison pulled the note out of the bowl and read the fast shaky handwriting.

MADISON: I AM IN HOSPITAL. COME AS SOON YOU GET THIS.

DAVID

"So he's in the hospital. What'd the idiot do _this _time," I grumble, "Wait…. _WHICH _hospital is he in?" I glare down at the note, _if he's alive when I get to the hospital I'm going to kill him._

I go into my room, throw on a clean pair of clothes, brush my hair, then . . . . find that the car's gone.

"Oh! So he wasn't well enough to tell me which hospital he was going to, but was well enough to take the fucking car!" I bite down on my tongue and take deep breathes, "It's okay. You can take a taxi. Wait! Or I could call Warui and that twit and have the twi—I mean Owna use his mystical vision to tell me where David is! Haha!"

I run back inside and grab the house phone. I dialed their number and waited.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! SIX! IN THE MORNING," Warui screams at her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Uh, hi… Warui. This is Madison. Is Owna there?"

"Madison! Why do you want Owna?"

"David's in a hospital. He left a note, but didn't specify _which _hospital."

"What'd that idiot do this time?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, here's Owna. I'm going back to bed."

"Night. Hey Owna—"

"He's at the Mercy Regional Hospital."

"Tha—"

"You're welcome. Goodbye." He then hung up. _Well they're not morning people. Wait neither am I. Why am I up? Oh yeah, because I'm chasing down my idiotic husband. _

I call a taxi and five minutes later I was at the hospital. I storm in and walk up to the woman at the desk. I force a smile and said, "Hello, I am looking for my husband. His name is David. He came in between last night and this morning. Do you know what room he is in?"

"And who are you."

"Madison, now can you tell me where I can find him."

"And you're family?"

I bit down hard on my tongue as to not scream at her. And through clenched teeth I said, "That is what I said earlier. He's my husband. Now can you _please _tell me where he is."

"I'm going to have to see your ID."

"And why is that?"

"I need proof."

"Look, I don't have my wallet on me. Here, I have my wedding ring if that'll work as proof."

"No."

"Oh! What about this," I hand her the promise ring David gave me on my birthday. It had both our names engraved on the inside.

"No. I need your ID."

"Look, I don't have my fucking wallet. It was just luck that I had enough money in my pockets to pay the damn taxi driver. And I had to take a taxi because David took our fucking car. Now you can either let me through or I can get a few friends of mine that are cops to come down and reason with you."

"I don't care. You're still not getting through."

I storm outside and found a payphone. I called the first threatening person that came to mind, besides Warui.

"Madison," Grimmjow answered on the first ring.

"I need you and Ulquiorra to dress like cops and come down to the Mercy Regional Hospital. Now."

"Uh…. Why?"

"No questions. Just do it," I snap.

"Okay. I guess we'll see you in a few minutes."

"Good," I then hang up.

Around twenty minutes later they arrived. "Good. You're finally here. Now I need you two to go in there, and threaten the receptionist so that she'll let me in."

"Why," Ulquiorra asked suspiciously.

"I don't have my ID, David's in the hospital for some reason, and I have no money or car so I can't get home. Now . . . . GO!"

"Why didn't you just call someone and ask them to take you home so you could grab your wallet, then ask them to take you back here," Grimmjow asked.

"This is funner. And she pissed me off. I wanna scare her."

"Alright, Let's go fulfill your vengeance," Grimmjow sighs.

He and Ulquiorra walked casually into the hospital and walked to the desk, "Are you Ms. Jeanie Hutter?"

"Yes…." She looked suspiciously at them.

"We need you to come with us," Ulquiorra stared his emo stare at her.

She shifted nervously, "W-why?"

"You're under—"

"ALRIGHT! I DON'T WORK HERE! I WAS JUST PRETENDING TO SO THAT I COULD STEAL THE MONEY! PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME," Jeanie pleaded.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exchanged looks of shock, and laughter while Madison stood flabbergasted by the door.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, "We're arresting you whether you want to be or not." He then grabbed her and looked at Grimmjow, "You stay here. I'll take her to the station." And soon, Ulquiorra was gone.

Madison walked up to Grimmjow, "I did _not _see that coming."

But Before Grimmjow could respond they heard screams from outside. Both bolted out and watched as Jeanie fell to the ground.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow ran up to him, "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Grimmjow."

"What did you do," Madison gasped, "Wait—that's a taser gun. What happened?"

"She tried to stab me. So, I tasered her," Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Wait. When'd you get a taser gun," Grimmjow asked.

"It came with the uniform."

"Wait. Are you a cop now!"

"No, a person I know is. He lent me the uniform and taser gun."

"Okay, that's cool. But I'm gonna go in and see why the hell David's here. You guys have a good day. Bye." She then ran inside.

She went behind the desk and started to search for who's in what room. Finally, she found David's. Madison ran to his room, and burst through the door, "David!"

"Madison? You're finally here," David smiled, then frowned in frustration because he was having trouble putting his shirt on.

"Uh, why are you here?"

"Oh, I accidentally stabbed a knife through my hand," He held up his right hand, which was wrapped heavily in bandages.

"You're an idiot. Now let's go back home. I've had a _long_ day."

"Okay. And might I ask _how _it was a long day when it's only seven in the morning?"

"I'll tell you on the way home."

"Okay. Hey, where did you park the car?"

"I thought you had the car. It wasn't in the garage."

"I couldn't drive. My hand had a knife sticking out of it, remember."

"Damn it. Well, I have no money. Do you?"

"No."

"Shit. Well, lets start walking."

"Yup. The twelve miles home."

And so they walked home and prepared the rest of the wedding foods.


	10. Measurments

_**CHAPTER TEN~ Yumichika Makes Fantabulous Wedding Clothes**_

Yumichika studied the wedding dress he made for Ulquiorra. _The neck's too high. What if I made it a v-neck?_ Yumichika snipped and hemmed and soon, the dress had a v-neck. "There. That _is _better. But something is missing…. Hmmmm."

He observed the whole dress. _What is missing? Ah! I'll change the sleeves! _He then started to do all that fancy sewing stuff. Soon the sleeves were nonexistent. He then screamed in horror "UGLY! SIMPLY UGLY!" He hurriedly changed the sleeves to medium length. _Better. I'll make them long. Oo~ and skin-tight! _Yumichika did more of the stitching and cutting and hemming and other, when finally…. It was done! And it looked even _more _fantabulous!

"Well, I got the wedding dress done! And the design to the bride's maids' dresses! I need their measures though… I'll call them! Let's see~~. First is . . . . . . Syzeal!" He then skipped over to his wall phone and called.

"Syzeal~~~," Yumichika sang when the ringing was cut short

"Hello? What do you want? I'm working with dangerous chemicals here," A voice snapped boredly.

"I need you to come over right away! It is very important!"

"Why?"

"I need your sizes."

"WHAT!? Sizes," Syzeal shouts, confused.

"Like your height, chest size, hip length, and waist size~!"

"Uh, why~?"

"For your dress of course!"

"DRESS!?"

"You're a bride's maid. Congratulations~. But I need to make your dress so that it'll fit your form BEAUTIFULLY~~~~~~!"

"Uh," Syzeal stupidly responded. Then the dial tone started to sound.

"Hmm, he must've accidentally hung up on me. I'll call again!" So Yumichika did. And that caused Syzeal to go to his house to be measured, but only to get Yumichika to shut up.

But before Syzeal came Yumichika called all the other bride's maids. And by noon everyone was there.

All of the girls, and Syzeal, were glaring at him. But, this is Yumichika you're reading about, so they all were buddies again in the next five or so minutes.

Yumichika brought out his tape measurer, "Alright ladies! I need to get your height, chest size, hip length, and waist size. So stand still~!"

_Such beautiful figures~, like statues. My designs will look simply gorgeous on them~!_

**FIFTEEN HOURS LATER**

"Are we done yet?" Madison asked, annoyed, "I can't feel my legs."

"Almost~~~~," Yumichika sang cheerfully. And five minutes later all the girls were in their own dress. I mean, all the dresses are identical-except Warui's- Yumichika just made all the dresses. He's got mad skill…..

"There~ you all look fantabulous~~!"

"How can people walk in these things," Syzeal asked, "They're so tight around then hips. And the bow blends in with my hair~!"

"Suck it up you fucking man-girl," Kanji snaps.

"Well, I see no adjustments that need to be made. All of you change back to your normal clothes and have a good day~! Oh, and don't grow or gain weight in the next two months. Bye~. And Madison, I e-mailed you a sheet with the colors of the dress. I want the cake to match it~~~!"

So, everyone left and Yumichika was left alone~. _Oo~ I'll make the bachelor's and groom's clothes now~~~~,_ he thought happily to himself and soon got started.


	11. Side Story- Toshiro's heart is broken

_Hi! I would just like to thank all of you for reading this and giving great reviews! That makes my day XD . And just a heads up: This chapter consists of OOCness (out of characterness) from Toshiro._

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN~ Toshiro Steals A Car And Gets His Heart Broken**_

Toshiro walked into his apartment at four in the morning. _Why did Snowy want watermelon at this hour? _He thought grumpily to himself, _Now where is she? _He walks around until he sees Snowy, curled into a ball fast asleep on his bed.

"Damn cat," he mutters. Then walks to the kitchen to shove the watermelon in the fridge. Once that was done he walked to his room and laid down on the floor, _You can have my bed for now. _Soon he was fast asleep.

"**Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow." **A loud noise boomed in Toshiro's ear.

He bolts up, "GAHH!" And Snowy went flying across the room. He stood up and walked to his little kitty cat, "Snowy?"

The cat hissed angrily at him. "I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have done that."

Snowy got up and walked to the kitchen, and started to meow at the fridge.

"Oh, so _now _you want the watermelon I got especially for you at _five in the morning_."

She started to purr and rub her body along his leg.

Toshiro groaned and grabbed the watermelon out of the fridge, and set it down in the cat's bowl, "There you go. Now, I'm going back to sleep. Enjoy~." He was almost out of the kitchen when he heard an irritated hiss. He turned around, "What is it now?"

Snowy hissed and scratched at the watermelon, which was uncut.

"Oh. Sorry Snowy." Toshiro bent down and picked up the fruit. He grabbed a tomato knife and started to attempt to cut the fruit. Suddenly an angry yowl came from beside him, "What!?" Snowy put her paw on the knife and glared at him.

"Oh." He then sets the tomato knife in the sink and grabs a serrate knife and starts to-successfully-cut the watermelon.

A few minutes later he set half of the melon down for Snowy to eat, "There. Now, I'm going back to sleep. It's seven in the morning."

Snowy was too busy eating so she just flicked her tail in response. And Toshiro headed off to sleep in his nice, big, comfy bed.

** TWELVE HOURS OF BELOVED SLEEP**

Toshiro stretched as he sat up, "What pleasurable sleep~." He hopped out of bed, "I'm going to go visit Warui~." He took a nice cold shower, changed, grabbed a slice of watermelon, and left. He was about five blocks away when he realized that Warui lived in the next town over, and it was about fifty miles away. _No way am I walking fifty miles. Hmmmm, maybe someone nearby left their car out….._

He walked farther and about ten miles out he came across a familiar house. _Madison and David live here. Hey, their car! _He walked up to it and tried the doors. They easily opened. _I don't think they'll miss it for a few hours._ He then hotwired it and drove off.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Warui~," he called as he knocked on the door. It clicked open and Owna glared down at him.

"What do you want Hitsugaya," he snapped

"Is Warui home?"

"No, she's at Yumichika's," Owna responded, slightly irritated.

"I'll just wait for her," he then sat down in a chair on the porch. Owna sat in the one across from him, "So, who do you thinks going to win tonight's football game?"

"Can't you just use your vision to see who wins?"

Owna sighed, _making polite conversation is impossible with this guy. _"You might want to get an umbrella. It's going to rain soon," he then picked up an umbrella that was by his chair. And right when he opened it up, it started to pour.

_Damn it….._ Toshiro thought grumpily to himself.

"Please refrain from using profanity," Owna said.

Toshiro's eyes widen in shock, "How did you-wait…. Forgot you're a psychic." Toshiro then clamed down.

"Uh…..," Owna sighed and facepalmed while shaking his head.

"So, how's Warui? I haven't seen her in a while."

"You came over last week."

"But I came to ask Warui…. Something," he hesitates, _truth be told I want to know if she wants to go out with me….._

_ Of all the nerve, _Owna thought to himself angrily, _I'll kill him! _He kept his outer composure though and, hiding his anger, asked, "Why do you want to ask her out exactly?"

"Stop reading my mind," Toshiro exclaimed, "It's creepy!"

"I might if you answer my question."

"Well….I …uh… I'm…. I'm in love with Warui!" he shouted out faster than the speed of light, his face as red as a tomato…. Or redder.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, getting an evil aura, "YOU LOVE WARUI! I don't accept that! Get out of this house!" Toshiro, startled, pelted off of the porch and into the car. Shoving someone to the side in the process. He sat in the car taking deep breaths, _What the hell did I just do!?_

He heard the person he shoved walk up the steps to the porch. _Shit! It was Warui! Did she hear? _

"Owna," she asked, "Was that Shiro-san? Why was he in such a hurry? And why was he red? What did you do?" She saw how agitated Owna looked.

Owna shrugged, "He came over here to ask you something but then got all nervous and ran off."

"Why is he now sitting in Madison and David's car which is parked in our driveway?"

"He came in it," Owna responded casually.

"Well, I should go see what he wanted," She was about to turn around to go to the car when Owna grabbed her arm. He leaned in and looked into her wide blue eyes. He gently kissed her on the lips. She froze for a second, then started to kiss him back. He gently started to bite her lower lip. Warui felt pleasure fill her body and she started to moan. Suddenly, they broke apart panting.

Warui stood there, bright red from both anger and embarrassment. Before either could say anything though, she ran inside.

Toshiro sat in the car, frozen from shock and anger. "That damn, fake, psychic bastard," he muttered angrily. He heard a flash of lightning and startled, looks up.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screams, seeing a dark, shadowy figure standing at the porch steps. It then grew dark. All Toshiro heard was the pounding of the rain on the car. Another flash of lightning! This one accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. He stiffened for the figure had gotten closer to the car. It was still shadowy, but was now only a few yards away. As soon as the light had come, it had disappeared and Toshiro was left alone, in a strange car, with a guy outside that looked like a serial killer! Another flash of light and the guy was at the hood of the car, Toshiro tried to start the engine. _Damn it! The thing's out of gas! _

He was enveloped in total darkness, when he heard a sound at the window. Toshiro slowly turned his head to the left, and that was when the lightning decided to flash. He saw a pale figure tapping at the window.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH," He screamed.

"What did I tell you about using profanity, Hitsugaya," The figure asked through the glass, "Now let me in."

"Uhh….. Let me think….. NO WAY!" Hitsugaya yells.

The shadow smiled, "I'll just force my way in then." And before Toshiro could do anything the figure swung the door open and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Never use profanity around me again or I will rewrite your future to where you die in a sewage tunnel." And at that point lightning flashed and Toshiro saw that it was…. Owna!? _Why that little— _He cut his thoughts off when he saw Owna looking down at him.

"Y-yes Owna," He muttered angrily.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes Owna'. NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Owna raised his eyebrow, "No manners? How crude." He then set Toshiro on the ground.

"Well, I have to go. Good-night Hitsugaya."

"Night Owna," He muttered. Then walked away.

It took Shiro-san two weeks to walk home in the storm. And when he finally reached his apartment, Snowy wanted him to go buy another watermelon. Toshiro had nightmares about that night for weeks. And still felt horror at how he witnessed Warui, his beloved, with another guy.

_A/N: Please! Review and tell me whether it's good or not! I hope you liked it, and I would get these chapters up sooner but I have a limited time on the computer **rolls eyes** And then they might start being undated between longer stretches of times because….**drum roll** school starts! _


	12. Side Story Ends-notsogood wedding plan

_**CHAPTER TWELVE~ The Wedding Is Planned!**_

Warui stood in the bathroom, frozen in shock. _D-did I just…. KISS OWNA!? _She looked in the mirror, _Wait…. Shiro-san was watching! _Her face grew redder and she felt anger coursing through her veins. "That bastard," she muttered, angrily kicking the cupboard underneath the sink. _I have to go find Shiro-san. And I still wonder why he was here….. _She took a deep breath and left the restroom. Only, when she exited she ran right into Owna.

"What do you want," she muttered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Owna said.

Warui glared at him, "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you ran inside so quickly…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine. Angry as hell, but fine," she started to walk past Owna but stopped, "Why did you kiss me in front of Shiro-san just now?"

Owna looked away, rubbing his arm, "I…. I don't know. I was just really mad and wanted to show him that I loved you too… I was jealous."

Warui froze, _Toshiro… loves me? _She then glared at Owna, "I'll be back later. I have to talk to Ulquiorra about where the wedding is going to be." _Then I'll go talk to Shiro-san afterwards. _She then walked out the door.

A few minutes later she was at Ulquiorra's. She walked up and banged on the door. Grimmjow opened the door with a yawn, "Waaaaaarui? What're you doin' here?"

"I've come to discuss the wedding with Ulquiorra," She said coldly.

Grimmjow gave her a strange look, "Come on in…. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just fine," Warui muttered angrily and walked inside of their house.

"O~kay~," Grimmjow closed the door behind the angry girl and led her to the living room, where Ulquiorra was relaxing on the couch. He straightened when he saw Warui, "Warui? What are you doing here?"

"I came to discuss the wedding with you," she replied, sitting beside him.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed," Grimmjow yawned again and left the room.

Ulquiorra looked at Warui, "Okay, where do you think we should have it?"

"I was thinking a Laundromat~."

"A what?"

"A Laundromat! It'll be perfect! It has an aisle~ and we can put different colored clothes in the spinning machines so it'll be all colorful~~."

"Uh…. Okay. Any other ideas?"

"A water park~?"

"What about a church? Or even a courthouse."

"Their too boring! Let's stick with the Laundromat~~!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Okay. And what about the decorations and other?"

"Well, Yumi has already shown me the wedding dress and I have an idea. We'll have the base colors—green and blue—as the colors in the machines. Then we'll have a bunch of fancy silk and stuff~," She started to smile happily.

"Okay….."

"Oh, and I have some plans for the Bachelorette Party as well~. But you have to wait for that!"

"… Okay," Ulquiorra hesitantly responded, with a fake smile.

Warui suddenly stopped smiling, "Well, I should go… it's getting late and… I have to do something….."

"Warui, is something wrong," Ulquiorra looked over at her in slight concern.

"Owna kissed me in front of Shiro-san because Shiro-san said he loved me and Owna wanted to prove that he loved me too," She looked at Ulquiorra.

"Wow…. No wonder you're on edge."

"You got any wise advice on this? I mean you _are _pregnant and engaged. I'd expect you to be the master of love."

"Really? You think that I'm an _expert_ at this? I say just sit and wait. But go to someone else who's already married for real advice."

"Like David and Madison? Okay~! Thanks Ulqui~," she smiled and ran out.

"I wouldn't say them, but okay," He shrugged and went to join Grimmjow in sleep.

It was around ten o' clock when Warui reached Madison and David's house. She knocked on the door loudly, until David opened the door.

"Warui? What are you doing here? It's ten at night," David asked irritated.

"I need advice from you and Madison," She walked inside.

"Advice? From _us_!? Uh… Hold on a minute. I need to get Madison." The brunette then disappeared. A few moments later he reappeared, dragging a very angry red head with him.

Madison sat next to Warui on the couch, "Now. What do you want?"

"Uh… I need… advice from you guys."

Madison raised her eyebrow, "_Advice. _From _us_. Wow….. uh, what _type _of advice?"

Warui turned red, "Uh…. Couple…. Advice….."

David, who was leaning against the doorframe and sipping a cup of coffee, spewed the hot drink across the room and started to cough, "W-what!? Couple advice!? From _us_!?"

Madison stared at her, shocked, "Uh… Okay. On _what _exactly?"

"Well…. Uh…." She went redder, "Owna…. He… he….. he kissed me in front of Toshiro…. And it was because he was…. Jealous that….. that… That Toshiro told him that loved me….."

The married couple stared at her in shock. Madison then started grinning and hugged Warui's shoulders, "Aw~, Warui has some guys fighting over her~. Wow. That's huge!" She jumped up and started to force David out of the room, "David, you get to go back to sleep now~. This is something between girls! Bye~."

When Madison came back, she was bouncing with excitement, "Okay~, tell me _everything_!"

Warui got red again, "Uh… well, I came home earlier and was shoved into the mud by Toshiro running by, red as an apple. I went up and started to ask Owna about that, oh and why he had your car—"

"Toshiro was the one that stole the car! I had to walk fifteen miles because of that! He's dead! Anyways….. Continue~." Madison went into a state of rage.

"—Well, Owna bent down and kissed me then. And….. I kissed back. Then I ran inside."

"What about after you ran inside?"

"I went to the bathroom to cool off, and when I left the room I ran into Owna. He told me he kissed me because he wanted to show Toshiro that he also loved me. And he said that… That Toshiro told him that he loved me earlier. That's why he was red when he ran into me."

"Aw~ that's so sweet… Who're you going with? Toshiro? Or Owna?"

"Toshiro."

"Then, in my honest opinion I say you go tell him how you feel about him. Or else you'll probably lose him forever. A similar thing happened to me. See, David was going to propose to another girl because he thought I didn't love him… Well, I told him the night before and few years later, we got married. Oh, and get my car back….. I kinda need it."

"You think I really should….."

"Yes! Now quit being hesitant and _go_!" Madison started to drag Warui towards the door, "Besides, it's more romantic if it's late at night….. And still storming~!"

"Okay… I will!" She started to smile and soon, she was in her car, Madison looking down at her, "Thanks for the advice Madison."

"No problem! Good luck! And remember my car!" Warui then drove off.

A few minutes later she saw a small shadow walking along the side of the road. _Strange, _she thought, _The shadow looks a lot like Shiro-san….. _She brightened her headlights and saw that the shadow _was _Toshiro. Toshiro was shuffling slowly along, his head bent down and he was shaking badly from fright. His snow white hair was glued to his head from the never ending rain, and in the light it glistened.

Without thinking, Warui drove the car to the side and hopped out. She ran over to him while shouting , "Toshiro!"

Hearing his name Toshiro looked up, just in time for Warui to kiss him. Now, this kiss wasn't fancy or anything, no tongue or biting or moaning or licking or anything, just a soft and sweet kiss.

When they broke apart Warui looked at him, her face flushed, "Toshiro….. I….. I… I love you."

Toshiro was dumbfounded, flabbergasted, confounded, boggled, stupefied, floored. So basically he was astonished. His face became a deeper red than it already was, "Warui…. I…. I love you too…."

She smiled happily, "So…. You want a ride home?"

Toshiro laughed, "Absolutely." And so they rode off to Toshiro's house.

_A/N: so thanks everyone for reading this~ I'm—we're—so happy that you enjoy it! Next chapter will return to the main characters….. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow~. Please make a review! We love reading them!_


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello dear readers~~~! It's me, Emily Fantom, with a quick note. So, the school year for us has started. That means that updates will be very slow. The main time we'll have to type is after homework (which for me is starting. I've already had English, S.S., and math homework) and on weekends. So, please bear with us. We'll try to update as quickly and as often as we can but our grades come first. As you may have noticed, this story is now rated M. Mainly because of the upcoming chapter 13(also mainly because Ryan has a dirty mouth on her)We do have some of chapter 13 typed. Here's a little preview for everyone~~

' "At least I've never cheated on Ulqui!"

"I doubt you've been as loyal all the years that you two were together."

Grimmjow stayed silent and Nnoitra started to laugh.

"Ha! I'm right! You cheated on your dead Ulqui! Hahaha!"

Grimmjow's face flushed with anger, embarrassment, and guilt, "not—" he was cut off by his phone ringing yet again, "Oh look, someone's calling… hello?" he then froze, "uh, U-Ulqui? Hi….. Not yet. I will later. I promise. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

Nnoitra started laughing harder, "You liar! You cheated on Ulquiorra! Confess!" '

Sorry, but that's all you get ;) So, please stay tuned for chapter 13 and 13.5~~! Thank you for reading my note and I apologize if you thought this was a new chapter.


	14. Bachelor Plans

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN~ Grimmjow Plans The Bachelor Party**_

"Ulqui~, I'm off to go get drunk with Nnoitra~," Grimmjow called from the front door.

Ulquiorra poked his head out of the kitchen and stared icily at his fiancée, "Excuse me?"

"We're only gonna plan the bachelors' party."

"Fine. But be home soon," Ulquiorra re-entered the kitchen and Grimmjow left for the bar.

**In The Bar**

"Hey, Nnoitra. Wassup," Grimmjow greets the spoon outside of the bar, "Let's grab us a booth and discuss this party."

"Ah'yeah," Nnoitra smiles, and the two gays high-five! Both then walked into the bar, grabbed their drinks, and sat in a booth.

"I think it should be at a strip bar," Nnoitra suggests.

"Uh… We're gay. I don't think we'll get pleasure from that," Grimmjow responds boredly.

"But most of the others will."

"Still, that's to—" he cut off as his phone started to ring, "Just a sec. Hello? Ulqui, what is it? Yes I'll buy all that. Yes I'll be home in a few hours. No, not sooner. Good-bye Ulquiorra." He hung up and they continued discussing the party. But five minutes later he received a text.

**GRIMMY, I'M LONELY . . . HURRY HOME. ~ULQUI**

Grimmjow sighed, "Tough luck." And he deleted the message. So, the night went on like that; Ulquiorra would call or text every five minutes or so and Nnoitra would talk about the beauty of strip clubs.

About two hours later, Grimmjow was near to ripping his hair out of his head, and Nnoitra was laughing.

"Haha! I pity you! Stuck with that picky prick. I'm _never _getting married. Don't wanna be tied down ya know. And Tesla does have a cock so we won't be forced into marriage either," He babbled.

"So you're just going to have sex with Tesla, then leave him for someone else. That's just cold and abusive."

"I am not! Tesla isn't some sex-toy to me! Unlike your past lovers!"

"You've had past lovers as well! And at least I'm showing my true feelings towards Ulquiorra; to me he's more than a lover. Unlike Tesla to you."

"You don't know what the fuck you're saying you fucking bastard! So just shut the fuck up!"

"Make me whore."

"Damn it! It was _one _time, okay! One fuckin' time," Nnoitra yelled.

The blue-haired man looked curiously at the giant guy in front of him, "What?"

"Uh….. Nothing," He muttered.

"Nnoitra…" Grimmjow's voice took on a warning tone.

"Alright! There was one time when I was stone drunk, Tesla and I had a fight and… I ended up fucking Katana. Then it turns out the bitch is bi."

"You cheated on Tesla! You're a fucking whore! A slut! A dickface! A cocksucking bastard!"

"Don't call me that you fucker!"

"At least I've never cheated on Ulqui!"

"I doubt you've been as loyal all the years that you two were together."

Grimmjow stayed silent and Nnoitra started to laugh.

"Ha! I'm right! You cheated on your dear Ulqui! Hahaha!"

Grimmjow's face flushed with anger, embarrassment, and guilt, "not—" he was cut off by his phone ringing yet again, "Oh look, someone's calling… hello?" he then froze, "uh, U-Ulqui? Hi….. Not yet. I will later. I promise. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

Nnoitra started laughing harder, "You liar! You cheated on Ulquiorra! Confess!"

"I…. I might've slept with Luppi….. And Charlotte… and both at the same time."

Nnoitra started choking on his beer, "you cheated on him _three times! _One a three-way!? You have no right to call me a whore! You're a bastard! A fucking bastard!"

"Okay, I got wasted and that pissed Ulqui off so I left. Then had sex three times with two other men. And you liar! You cheated on Tesla more than once…" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, " 'Fess up."

"Fine… I may have fucked Shunsui and Iba 'cause I was wasted. And also raped Hanatarõ because I was wasted and pissed. Then there was the time with Katana that I just told you about."

"Hey," A voice said from behind Nnoitra. _Oh shit. He's in deep trouble, _Grimmjow thought.

Nnoitra jumped and turned around, "Tesla!? What a surprise!"

Tesla sat down next to him, "I finished everything I had to do today, so I decided to come here and see you."

"Oh, really? It's nice that you wanted to see me," Nnoitra answered.

_Did Tesla hear our conversation just now? _Grimmjow thought.

Tesla just sat there calmly, taking small sips of beer.

"Tesla, are you okay?" Nnoitra asked.

He gave Nnoitra an odd look, "Yeah. I'm okay. Why?"

" 'Cause yer drinking Budweiser…. And you hate Budweiser."

Tesla looked at his drink and made a disgusted face, "Ew. I can taste it now."

Nnoitra sighed and Grimmjow checked his phone for yet _another_ text from Ulquiorra.

**GRIMMJOW,**

**WE NEED SOME HAMBURGER MEAT, PLEASE GET SOME. ALSO, GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE.**

** ~ULQUI**

_Ulquiorra needs to stop bugging me! _Grimmjow thought as he took an angry drink of Budlight. He then noticed that Tesla was slightly shaking. _What's wrong with him?_

"Tesla…" Started Nnoitra. Tesla looked at him questionably. "Did you hear me and Grimmjow's conversation?"

"About you cheating? Yes. I heard." He replied calmly.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow stared at him, "You're not upset?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

Nnoitra sighed with relief, "At least you're not mad at me."

Grimmjow's phone rang once more. He sighed, "Tesla, do you mind going over to my place and keep Ulquiorra company? He's annoying the hell outta me."

Tesla nodded, "Sure thing Grimmjow!" He stood up and left.

~Change Of Scenes~

As soon as Tesla walked away from the bar he stood in the middle of the sidewalk and started to cry.

_N-Nnoitra cheated on me! He cheated on me four times! How could he do this to me?!_

He couldn't stop crying and ran, half blindly, to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's house.


	15. Stabbed After The Cheating Was Told

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN~ Ulqui's Boredom**_

Ulquiorra plopped down on the couch, _Ugg….. I'm bored and hungry… When is that trash getting home with the food? _He sighed and texted his fiancée yet again. Then got up and checked the fridge, _Yup. Still foodless…_ He walked back to the couch, and so that went on for the next few hours.

Ulquiorra was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen when his cell went off. He pounced on it and saw that Grimmjow had texted him,

**TESLA'S COMING OVER TO RELIEVE U OF UR BOREDOM.**

_Thanks. You're such a caring fiancée. _He thought bitterly and sat down on the floor, _Eh… Warui and Madison are also coming over… _His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Ulquiorra sighed and pushed himself up to a squatting position, then stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Madison and Warui smiled, "Hey Ulqui~."

"Hey. C'mon in," he held the door open wider, and the two women walked in.

Warui and Madison sat on the couch while Ulquiorra sat on the floor.

"I'd offer you food but Grimmjow is too busy drinking to come home with the groceries."

Warui smiled, "That's alright! I went to the store and bought these before I came." She held up four packets of fancy chocolate.

"Madison grinned, passed one to Ulquiorra and grabbed one for herself, "You. Are a wonderful person. Oh! And how'd it go with Toshiro?"

Before Warui could answer there came a knock at the door. Ulquiorra got up, "That must be Tesla. Grimmy sent him over." He walked into the hallway that led to the front door and opened it. Ulquiorra looked worriedly at the boy who stood in front of him, his eyes were red and puffy, tears glistening on tracks that stained his face.

"Tesla? What's wrong?"

Tesla tried to respond, but before he could summon words he broke down crying.

_Uh… What do I do!? _Ulquiorra hesitantly led the broken man into his living room.

Warui and Madison jumped up, "Tesla!? What's wrong!?" They ran up to him, motherly instincts kicking in, they sat him on the couch and each held his hand, comfortingly rubbing and patting them.

When Tesla finally calmed down minutes later he looked depressingly at the wall above Ulquiorra's head. Madison looked at the poor soul sitting beside her, "Tesla? Do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

"Well, it's my birthday and I wanted to go be with Nnoitra. He was at the bar with Grimmjow and… and I overheard them talking and—" He stopped and started to sob heavily into his hands again. Warui started to gently rub his back and mutter soothing nonsensical words while Madison pushed his sandy blonde hair out of his face. Ulquiorra on the other hand, just stood in the doorway thinking, _What should I do?_

When Tesla finally regained his composure again he spoke slowly and shakily, "And Grimmjow was talking about how he cheated on Ulquiorra three times. Then... Then Nnoitra started talking about how he cheated on me four times!"

Madison and Warui froze and Ulquiorra stood there, his electric green eyes wide with shock, _W-what!? Grimmjow….. Cheated on me! With who!? _He walked over to the sobbing blonde, his voice cold, "With who?"

Tesla looked up, "W-what?"

"With who did Grimmjow cheat on me with? And how?"

"Grimmjow had sex with Luppi and Charlotte."

_Those two!? Wait…. Tesla said three. That was only two…. _"Who was the third?"

"B-both. At the same time. That was the third…."

_That trash! I'm having his damn baby as well. We're also ENGADGED! _Ulquiorra shakily sat on the floor, "Grimmjow. Cheated."

Warui and Madison worriedly looked at the man who was shaking on the floor, and shared a telepathic conversation.

'_Should we worry?' _Warui asked.

'_I have no clue. But he's slightly scaring me.'_

'_And then there's Tesla….'_

'_Uh….. I could—' _but before Madison could finish, Ulquiorra suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Uh….." The two girls exchanged slightly nervous looks. A few seconds later he walked back in, "That bastard is dead. I'm going to kill him." In Ulquiorra's right hand he gripped a…. Butcher knife!?

"Uh….. Ulquiorra….." Madison hesitantly looked at the, obviously, pissed off pregnant man.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him."

The two girls started to have another telepathic conversation, _'Uh…. Should we take the knife away from him?' _Warui asked.

'_I don't know… but he's scaring me…'_

'_I think he's planning to viciously murder Grimmjow.'_

'_No dip! He just found out that Grimmjow, his fiancée, was cheating on him! I'd kill David if he ever did that! And you Toshiro.'_

'_Agreed.'_

'_How about you take the knife away.'_

'_Really!? I'm a short girl. And you want me to forcefully take a knife away from a pissed Ulqui!?'_

'_You have a point…'_

Just then a cheery, and slightly drunk, voice called from the front door, "Ulqui~~, I'm home~! With food~."

Ulquiorra's grip on the large cooking weapon tightened and he walked slowly towards the hall. Madison and Warui both jumped up and ran. Warui started to attempt to keep Ulquiorra still, and calm, and tried to get the knife while Madison bolted to the front door.

"Grimmjow!" She panted, "What a surprise! Why are you here?"

"Uh…. I live here."

"Well you have to leave," she glares at Nnoitra, "You too, Spoon."

"I just came to get Tesla," Nnoitra pushed past Grimmjow so he was towering above Madison.

She glared up at him, "Well tough luck! He doesn't want to see you, you lying—" her threat was cut off by a yelp for help coming from the living room.

"Madison… What was that?" Grimmjow tried to look into the other room.

"Nothing! Now leave!"

"I'm not leaving! I fucking live here for God's sake! Now let me in!" He shoved past her and started down the hall.

"Grimm—" Before Madison could finish her warning, Ulquiorra stood in the doorway.

"Grimmjow," he muttered, "You've been unfaithful. Prepare to die~." The angry fiancée held up the butcher knife, a sick grin on his face.

The partially drunk man backed up yelling, "That fuck!"

Madison sighed, "I told you Grimmy."

Nnoitra shimmied past the couple saying, "Well~ I didn't do anything so~….. I'll just grab Tesla and leave~." But before he could finish his shimmying Ulquiorra shoved the sharp, shiny, object deep into his—Nnoitra's—right shoulder. The knife slid in all the way to the hilt and Nnoitra cried in pain as he watched it sink easily into his soft flesh.

Upon hearing Nnoitra's cry, Tesla ran into the now incredibly crowded hallway, "Nnoitra-san!" He ran—as best as one can in a packed hallway—to his lover and stooped down, "Are you okay? What happened? We should call 911! You need a doctor! Should I take the knife out? Where's the first-aid kit? This is my fault! I'm sorry! We'll arrest Ulquiorra! Do you need something? But you had this coming, what am I saying!? I'll get out of your life…. No I won't! I love you too much!"

Warui then slapped the babbling blonde as hard as she could, "Shut up!"

Tesla clutched his already bruising cheek, murmuring, "Sorry Warui."

"Okay," Madison declared, "Everyone that's _not _injured get out of the damn hallway!"

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Warui stared at her, "What?"

"You three, you haven't been injured in some _physical _way. So go sit in the living room. And Warui, make sure Ulquiorra doesn't attempt to kill his fiancée again."

Warui nodded in response, then led the couple to the couch in the living room. Madison turned to Tesla, "Okay, go into the kitchen and put something cold on your face. Then go to the bathroom and search for a first-aid kit. Nnoitra," she turned to the man on the floor, who was grimacing in pain, "This might hurt. _A lot_." The redhead grabbed the knife and yanked it out of Nnoitra's shoulder. The tall man clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. Madison pressed down as hard as she could on the now heavily bleeding hole in his shoulder, "Tesla. Unless you want your backstabbing lover to die, I suggest you get that kit. And meat."

"Okay!" He yelped, and ran off.

Nnoitra glared at the girl leaning heavily against his wound, "What the fuck!? You're the worst doctor ever!"

Madison grinned and removed her hands. Then stuck a finger into the hole in his shoulder. Nnoitra winced in pain.

"No. it's just that you deserve to suffer. Now, we can bandage you up the easy way. Or the hard way. Your decision~." She removed her finger and looked at him, head tilted in curiosity.

When Nnoitra didn't answer her smile widened, "I'm guessing you want the hard way." She held up four fingers, then slowly pushed each one individually into his wound. "Wanna know something cool? I'm touching the wall right now."

Well that remark totally freaked Nnoitra out, and so he whispered, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Madison swiftly removed her fingers, then applied the correct amount of pressure that was needed to the cut, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Tesla. He's the one that came over here in tears."

"What!? He came here crying?! He was fine when he left the bar!"

"Well, it's the guys birthday, he goes to visit the one he loves because all he wants is to spend time with said person. But instead, he finds out the love cheated on him four times, then got sent over here to hang out with Ulquiorra, Of course he'd be crying like no tomorrow."

"It's his birthday? Shit! It's his birthday! I'm such an ass!" The injured nab tried to jump up, but fell back down, clutching his shoulder.

"Thank you for finally realizing that you're an ass! Now, how are you going to make it up to him?"

Nnoitra hung his head into his bloodied hands, "I have no clue."

"Well, I'd say you could just die but…. That'd break his heart."

"Well, you're helpful."

"I can, and will, hurt you. Now, I think you need to be honest with him, honesty builds trust and relationships circle around trust. I also think you should tell Tesla how you really feel."

"I don't know how I feel."

"Do you love him?"

Immediately after Madison asked that Nnoitra responded, "Yes! God, more than anyone knows!"  
"So much that it hurts?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then tell him that." She replied.

Tesla walked in holding a steak to his face and carrying a bright red first-aid kit, "Here you go."

"Thanks Tesla. Okay, this'll hurt as well." She started to stitch the gash together, then bandaged it. When she was done she got up, knees popping, "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She went to the living room to see if everyone was still alive. When she walked in, Ulquiorra was on top of Grimmjow, strangling him, while Warui was trying to rip Ulquiorra off of him. Madison sighed and walked up to to Ulquiorra and wiped the blood off of her hands and into his soft, silky, black hair.

Ulquiorra froze, "Don't. Touch. Me." He said, low and dangerously. Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder at Madison and glared.

She smiled at him, "The get off your fiancée."

"Make me."

"Okay. And you might wanna wash the blood outta your hair. It'll rust."

He stared at her, eyes wide. Then he blinked a few times, "What?"

"Oh, I wiped Nnoitra's blood off my hands and into your hair."

He jumped up. "You did WHAT!?" He then ran into the kitchen.

Grimmjow was catching his breath, still lying on the floor. Warui was staring down at him, "Will you be okay Grimmy?"

"I…. Think… I….. Will be."

Warui nodded. "If you're okay, I'm going to go check on Ulqui." She then left for the kitchen.

"Fine. Just leave me here then." He said, slowly getting up.

"You need to apologize to Ulqui, Grimmjow." Madison said.

He looked at her, "Why do I need to apologize?"

"Because you cheated too." She said, rather bluntly.

"….He's too mad right now. If I try to apologize he'll get all upset."

"Well…. You should die… but then everyone'll be depressed. And besides, we need to leave. Either you apologize with the chance of dying or don't apologize and be viciously murdered in your sleep."

Grimmjow was silent, thinking. Madison sighed, then yelled, "Yo, Warui! Come one, we need to leave. Nnoitra, Tesla! You're leaving too."

Nnoitra walked in, holding his shoulder, Tesla following worriedly behind him, "Don't move! You'll die!"

Warui strolled in as he was saying that and asked, "Do I need to slap him again?"

Madison shrugged, "I think he's fine. Now…. Let's leave."

The four worn out, immature "adults" left the house. Leaving Grimmjow with his pissed fiancée….. _Alone_.

Ulquiorra was dunking his head under the scalding hot water the poured from the faucet in the kitchen. _I'm going to kill Madison for putting blood in my hair, _Ulquiorra thought angrily while massaging the fifth round of shampoo into his hair.

After four hours of shampooing and conditioning and scrubbing, Ulquiorra decided his hair was as clean as it ever was going to be. He turned off the water and stood straight up, stumbling a bit as his blood rushed back to the rest of his body. He slightly shook his head, water droplettes scattering about the kitchen, _I should talk to Grimmjow. Get the full explanation as to his cheating….._

He walked out to the living room to see Grimmjow fast asleep on the couch. Ulquiorra walked up and leaned over his head, wet hair dripping water onto Grimmjow. "Grimmjow," he muttered, "Get up."

"GAHH!" He screams, flinching away from Ulquiorra, "Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I don't wanna burn alive!"

"He stared, confused, at Grimmjow, "What?

Realizing it was water and not lighter fluid that had dripped onto him, Grimmjow muttered a quick apology.

Ulquiorra sat next to him and widely stared into his blue eyes, "Why did you cheat on me?"

Grimmjow was shocked, he's never seen Ulquiorra this…. Vulnerable. His eyes were wide and desperately searching Grimmjow's for the truth. For whether he was really loved or not.

Grimmjow gripped his fiancée's hands and looked into his eyes, "Ulqui. I was drunk and mad. And a day doesn't go by where I don't regret it. It was stupid and I'm so sorry."

Ulquiorra stared at the floor and muttered, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Huh? Did I enjoy it?" Grimmjow stooped so he was eye to eye with him, "No. I woke up the next day and wanted to die. I've been wanting to make it up to you for so long. Ulquiorra…. I love you so much. And when I found out what O had done, it killed me."

"Really?" His voice was distrusting, but his eyes were full of hope, "You're not lying to me"

"Not ever." Grimmjow leaned in and kissed his love. The kiss was soft and gentle, as if he were afraid that Ulquiorra would break at the slightest of touches. And it was in this kiss that Ulquiorra found out Grimmjow really loved him, and he forgave the trash.


	16. Test Subject(poor ulqui)

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN~ Ulqui Becomes A Test Subject To Szayel!**_

_A/N: Okay, Just a warning, the following Chapter contains a moment of religious joke, PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED! It's not our intention to offend and two-thirds of us ARE religious, we just thought writing this would be funny. There will be a little mark thingy at the beginning and end of part so if you don't want to read you don't have to!_

Ulquiorra woke up with a groan; his head was killing him, _Ugg….. I need some asp— _His pain filled and groggy thoughts were cut off when he realized that he wasn't in his house, "Wha-?"

A bright pink then filled his vision, "Ahh," the pinkness said happily, "You're awake~."

"Szayel!? Where am I!?"

"Why you're in my lab of course~."

Ulquiorra jumped up, "What!? Why!?"

The creepy scientist picked up a long, thin, needle and smiled, "Why, to run tests on you of course~~~."

Ulquiorra, who is three months pregnant by now—I know; When will the wedding happen!?— Froze, _Eh?! Tests!?_

Szayel smiled, "That's right~~ now please get back in this comfy chair~." He forcefully shoved Ulquiorra into a dentist chair, and strapped his arms and legs down. Grinning wickedly he asked, "Now….. What should we do first? Ah! We'll check out the baby's gender~."

"Uh, is that even possible at three months?"

He smiled, "With my new, uh…. _Medication _it is~."

_Medication? _Ulquiorra thought nervously as he watched Szayel move about the steel cube that they were in, gathering bags and tubes of objects.

"Let's see, gold dust, silver flecks, nitrogen, sodium, cobalt, sulfur, hydrogen, tin, boron, fluorine, carbon, lead, lithium, cerium, and… silicon."

"What!? Wouldn't that kill me!?"

"There's a seventy-five to twenty-five percent chance."

"For which?"

"You don't need to know~."

Ulquiorra paled even more than he normally was, _I don't wanna die… I'm about to be married. And give birth…Wait… Where's Grimmjow? I'm sure he's worried and is looking for me…_

** ~CHANGE OF SCENES~**

Grimmjow was on the couch, fast asleep and snoring.

**~BACK TO ULQUI~**

"Drink~, drink my medication~," Szayel laughed crazily while trying to shove the, most likely poisonous, liquid down Ulqui's throat.

"Grah! N-no!" He grunted as he fought.

"Just drink—," he was interrupted by an extremely loud explosion. That explosion was his potion—I mean _medication, _blowing up in his and Ulquiorra's faces.

"Or not…" He walked back to the counter, "Maybe if I put them in a different order…"

While Szayel was doing that, Ulquiorra was frozen in the chair, _If I had drunk that…_ he then started to imagine himself actually drinking the stuff and exploding. He saw bits and pieces of his small, porcelain body scattered all over the lab.

Ulquiorra shivered, then got a _very dark _aura, _If Grimmjow isn't here soon and I survive, he's a dead man…_ Szayel skipped gaily up, "Okay~ I don't think this one'll explode~! So drink up~~~!"

"You don't _think _it will? No way in hell am I drinking that if you don't _think _it'll explode!"

Szayel smiled, "Then I'll forcefully shove it down your throat~~."

_Uh…_ He squirmed in the chair, "I can't really drink it. I'm tied down, remember."

"The I'll feed you like a child~."

"What!? Wait! No—Glah!" He gags as the hot liquid slid down his throat. "Damn!" He started hacking, "Get me **cough cough** some fu—**cough cough**—cking water! You jack—" he broke off into a fit of coughing.

"Anesthetic~!" The doctor randomly yelled, dropping a microwave onto the, still choking, man.

Hours later Ulquiorra woke up. "Ugg," he groaned, "Why does my—You trash! You're dead!" he growled at Szayel when he remembered what had happened.

"Look! It's working!" The pink-haired man exclaimed and pointed in front of Ulquiorra.

"Huh?" He looked, at where Szayel was pointing, and sitting in front of him was a giant mirror, "Where did tha—how is it fogging!?"

Yes, that giant mirror just magically started to fog, no lie, exaggeration, or joke! Minutes after it started to fog up, a name appeared;

_**IC 1101**_

"IC 1101? What the hell is _that_? I thought it was supposed to show gender," Ulquiorra stated boredly.

Szayel, on the other hand, was jumping around in excitement, "You're giving birth to IC 1101! You…. Are a _GOD_!"

"What _IS _IC 1101!?"

Szayel froze, and gasped in shock, part of him dying, "Why, it's the largest known galaxy known to man! It has a girth of six million light years! It is situated in the Abell 2029 galaxy cluster! It's about fifty times the size and two thousand times the mass of our Milky Way Galaxy. It also has around one hundred _trillion _stars! How do you _not _know what it is!?"

Szayel continued rambling on and on about IC 1101, but Ulquiorra had stopped paying attention. His mind was lost in his thoughts, _Galaxy? Six million light years? How does that even fit inside of me!? _He then started to imagine giving birth to IC 1101 (A/N; wow…. The anesthetic must've injured his brain….).

'_It's going great! Just keep pushing M'mam!' The doctor smiled._

'_This has been going on for two weeks! When's the damn thing coming out,' He snapped between clenched teeth. _Ulquiorra thought of the pain that he'd endure and yelled out, "I don't want to give birth! Especially not to a galaxy that has a girth of six million light years!"

Szayel turned around, "Huh? Oh! That was just a malfunction! You can't give birth to IC 1101! And if you don't want a child—" he took out an electric saw "—then I can fix that right up~."

"Uh, no thanks… I'm good."

"Alright~! Now… let us try this again~~." He tossed Ulquiorra a Granny Smith apple and commanded, "Eat or you'll explode." Ulquiorra quickly ate the apple, which was difficult because his hands and feet were tied down, while Szayel went to his workstation and started to remix the ingredients up, "There. It should say gender now~."

"I still refuse to—" his protests were cut off by Szayel shoving the liquid into his mouth and down his throat… again… Wait, this time it tastes delicious!? It tasted like soup, the kind that has just been made and gives you a homey, happy, warm feeling. Ulquiorra eyed Szayel suspiciously, "Did you put anything extra in it?"

"Just a strand of my hair~."

"Wha—!" He started to gag, _Gross! I just drank the damn trash's HAIR!_

Szayel smiled and said, "Anesthetic!" while dropping a solid gold box onto Ulqui's head, as he blacked out Szayel opened the box, "How did that _not _cause my watermelon bomb to go off!?"

An hour later, Ulquiorra woke up, again. "For the love of God, stop doing that!"

"But it's required~! And fun…" Szayel muttered the last part.

Ulquiorra bit his tongue, _It's no use getting mad… it's not like you're going to turn into the hulk, break free and kill the trash screaming, 'Ulqui Smash!" The damn trash…_

"Uh, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked awkwardly.

Said man glared and coldly responded, "What."

"Did you or Grimmjow, uh… _interact _with anything green and big during sexual intercourse?"

"What!? Why would you even—HOW!?" the tired man stammered, taken aback by the strange question. Then he looked at the mirror in front of him, which read;

_**SEXTUPLETES**_

_** OF**_

_** HULK**_

"Wh-wh-wh-_How_!" Ulquiorra was paralyzed. _That thing better not be correct… otherwise I don't know which is worse; Six million light years of IC 1101 or six hulks. All at once…_

"Heh heh… malfunction… again." Szayel laughed nervously, "Here. Eat." He tossed a green apple at Ulquiorra and turned to create another concoction.

Many minutes later Szayel turned back around, "Okay, this time it _will _work." He poured the liquid into Ulquiorra's mouth, and had him swallow. The drink was searing hot, it felt as if Ulquiorra's whole body was slowly burning. Before he could say or do anything though, a large model of the Empire State Building was dropped onto his head.

+~+~+~+~THIS IS BEGINNING OF MAYBE OFFENSIVE PART+~+~+~+~

More hours later he woke back up, "Stop dropping stuff on my head! And isn't the anesthetic supposed to go _before _the—what. The. Heck…" Ulquiorra cut off his rant we he saw what the fogged mirror read;

_**JESUS**_

__"You're the mother of our savior!?" Szayel asked excitedly, "That's—." he trailed off when he saw the look on Ulquiorra's face. _How could this happen… An angel never came and told me. I'm not even a virgin!_

"Szayel. This is another malfunction, right?"

"I think it—" he was rudely cut off by the sound of flapping wings.

"Ulquiorra Cifer~," An oddly familiar girl with wings and a halo called from the ceiling.

"Sakura?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I know not of that awesome person. But Ulquiorra. You are to birth of the Lord's son. Just like Mary!"

"What?"

+~+~+~+~THIS IS THE END OF THE MAYBE OFFENSIVE PART+~+~+~+~

"Good-bye Ulqui~~~," She then vanished.

"What the hell?" Ulquiorra was stunned.

"Uh… MALFUNCTION! EAT!" Szayel shoved the apple into Ulquiorra's mouth and started to mix up, yet another, concoction.

"Now drink," He poured the liquid down Ulquiorra's throat and sighed in relief when he heard choking noises.

"That was the worst one yet!" Ulquiorra coughed, the potion had tasted like blueberry cough syrup and relish.

"Good~. Now… ANESTHETIC!" Szayel yelled happily as he dropped a solid gold life sized statue of Bill Cosby on Ulquiorra's head.

Twelve hours later he woke up, completely pissed off, "Will you stop fucking doing that!"

"I will now~," Szayel muttered dreamily, "For this round was a success~."

"Wha—" Ulquiorra looked at the mirror and sure enough, it had four magical latters printed boldly on it;

_**MALE**_

_** o-**_

__Ulquiorra was shocked, "Male…" Both reading and saying that suddenly made his situation seem all the more real. _There's a little boy… growing inside of me! What affects me… affects him… _"Szayel. I have to go."

"Of course~. Run to your dear Grimmy~," Szayel smiled as he unchained Ulquiorra.

The now free man grabbed a green apple, and ran home.

He burst though the front door minutes later, "Grimmy?"

The blue-haired man walked tiredly out from the living room, "Ulqui? Where were you?"

Ulquiorra then did something that we all _NEVER _thought that he'd do. Ulquiorra ran up and hugged Grimmjow, muttering excitedly, "Let's get married Sunday Grimmy! I just can't wait any longer~."

Grimmjow was shocked, but he still lovingly hugged his fiancée back, "Alright…. But that's in two days… it's Friday afternoon right now."

"I don't care…" Ulquiorra muttered those three words, and Grimmjow felt pure happiness course through him, _Ulqui finally was showing excitement! Soon he'll be mine… and only mine…_

"So, you want food," Grimmjow asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yes. But _I'm _cooking."

Grimmjow smirked, "Too late."

Paling, Ulquiorra ran to the kitchen, "What did you do to my—wha?! Everything's… in _order_!?"

"See~, I'm now a mater chef~. Here is a beer and a chocolate bar~."

"Can't drink beer. And you never cooked. You just went out and bought this."

"Do you _want _me to cook?"

"Hell no."

"Thought not, now eat your gas station chocolate."

_A/N: Hi~ Ryan here! Just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews! I love reading them before I head off to school~. And thanks so much for reading this…. Interesting story! Just an awesome FYI for you Nnoitra_X_Tesla fans: We are in the midst of writing chapter one for a fanfic on that, so keep your eyes out! Up next we have the Bridal Shower, Bachelor's Party, and then, FINALLY…**DRUM ROLL**… THE WEDDING! Oh! And we have a poll on our profile that we'd (Emily and I) would like you guys to take!_


	17. Korean and a wedding shower & an extra

**A/N: WE'RE ALIIIIIIIVE! It's been so long! I apologize for the long wait! We had a serious case of writer's block and I wasn't doing so well in school during first quarter so I spent most time doing school work rather than writing in this. Then Ryan wasn't doing well during second quarter so she didn't write anything either. So, I'm truly sorry! I have written a short little story as an apology and Christmas present for you guys. It's based sometime before this story. It's at the very end of this chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any Bleach characters minus our OCs. We also don't own the famous Korean who appears (not saying name because it surprise but you probably know who it is due to the word 'Korean')**

Chapter 16~ Ulquiorra's Bridal Shower

Ulquiorra knocked on the door to Madison's pace. The, very annoyed, red head opened the door, "Oh, hello Mr. Cop."

"I'm not a cop Madison," Ulquiorra replied smoothly.

"Well, that's not what you said over the phone when you wanted my house for your bridal shower. "

~FLASHBACK~

_ 'Hey Madison, This is Ulquiorra.'_

_ 'What do you want?'_

_ 'Can I use your house for my…bridal shower?' He said, the last words laced with venom._

_ 'No.'_

_ 'Madison, I really am a cop. If you don't let me use your house I'll arrest you.'_

_ 'You wouldn't dare.'_

_ 'Would I?'_

_ 'Fine,' she muttered, and then had a string of cuss words follow that innocent and reluctant agreement._

~END FLASHBACK~

"Oh…..that….." Ulquiorra replied awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, then responded, coldly, "Well, thanks for offering. Now let me in."

"Damn little stuck up pregnant gay bastard." Madison muttered, then ginned. "C'mon in."

Ulquiorra walked in. _If it weren't for her house…..and if I hadn't threatened her while pretending to be a cop….She'd pay for that. _

As Madison led the bride around the house, David appeared, "I'm going out for the rest of the day and most of the night. You have fun~~~~" He kissed Madison then ran off.

"You sonuvabeeeeech" (A/N: guess what we watch too much of) Madison growled, and then continued the tour.

"And this is the kitchen."

"It's so…small." Ulquiorra muttered. The kitchen was actually a fair size; Ulqui's was just so damn big that everything else was tiny.

"Stuck up rich bastard." Madison muttered angrily.

"Zip it fire truck. " Ulquiorra snapped back.

"You better watch what you're saying or I'll poison the wedding cake."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Madison raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't I?"

"You sonuvabeeeeech!"

She bowed a bit. "Hwy thank you Ulqui. I think you are as well~"

Ulquiorra glared at her, and then resumed the tour.

"So, what do people do at wedding showers?"

"Don't you mean _bridal _shower?"

"…..No. I mean wedding shower."

"But, it's called a bridal shower."

"No. It's not."

"It is! I should know I had one!" yelled Madison.

"Yeah…..but….uh…you're a girl! So, of course it'd be a bridal shower! I'm a guy! So, it's a wedding shower." Ulquiorra answered, arms crossed.

"You answered that in a girlish fashion…" muttered Madison. Ulquiorra heard her and glared.

"When is everyone getting here?" he asked, to change the subject.

"In another ho-"She was cut off by the door bell ringing. "….or they'll be here now." She grumbled, and then made her way to the door. Ulqui simply followed her, not feeling like being alone.

"Hi~ hi~~~~!" Warui said, ever so cheerful.

"Hey Warui." Answered Madison. "You're early. Didn't you have to drop off Owna at the guys' party?"

She shook her head. "Nope~~~ He didn't want to go~~"

Ulquiorra decided to speak, only because he was curious. "Why didn't he want to go?"

"Said it wouldn't be right for the priest to be out drinking and partying with the others."

Ulquiorra and Madison just stared at her. "Wait….Owna can drink?! And he actually drinks?!" They asked in unison.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he? He's catholic after all. They drink a lot.(A/N: I'm sorry for this stereotype but I couldn't help it! I know not a lot of Catholics drink a lot. I'm catholic too so…yeah)"

"I didn't know he was allowed to drink….." Madison answered. Warui stared at her and Ulquiorra shook his head and sighed.

"Madison, you realize he's 22, right?" Ulqui asked, saying the question like he was talking to a stupid person.

She glared. "I knew that. I'm not stupid!"

"Sure you aren't."

"You wanna start something?" Madison raised a fist.

"Madison, you shouldn't punch a pregnant person." Warui said.

"She's right~~~~." Ulqui says happily for some reason. Hormones must be starting to affect him…again.

Madison just grumbled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the food that she prepared- aka bought- and brought it to the living room.

When she placed the food on the coffee table and finally sat down, there was a knock at the door.

Madison groaned, not feeling like getting up she yelled, "IT'S UNLOCKED!"

The door opened and Sakura walked into the living room, all smiley and zippy looking.

"Hi Sakura~~~~" Warui said happily.

"Hey~~" she responded.

'You're early as well….." Ulquiorra said, not happy…the sour puss. Wasn't he happy a few sentences ago?

"I figured I needed to come and get this party started~~"

"….Say what?"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED~~~~~~~~!" She yelled.

A disco ball magically came from the ceiling. The lights dimmed and there were colorful flashing lights everywhere.

_W-when did these get in my house!? _Thought Madison, looking around. Warui and Ulquiorra were looking around, utterly confused. Then, music started playing

_Oppan Gangnam Style _

_Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja _

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja _

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja _

_Na nun sa na ye _

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye _

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye _

_Gu ron sa na ye_

Then, a semi fat Korean suddenly came from the floor and started dancing and singing. Sakura copying his moves. After a few minutes the last lyrics were sung.

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op _

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

With that, the disco ball and colorful lights disappeared. The Korean singer sank back into the floor and the lights returned to normal. Sakura was gone. Madison, Warui, and Ulquiorra sat on the couch. All of them having no clue about what just happened.

**Sorry that this wasn't as good as other chapters. And Sai's Gangnam Style is really popular at our school and pretty much everywhere in the US. Jen was helping me come up with ideas and she thought of adding him. So, I did~~~ Anyway, as promised a n extra story for u dedicated readers! This has practically nothing to do with the Aquavelva story. Enjoy~~~**

**Mistletoe**

"Ulqui~ Come here~" Grimmjow sing songed from the kitchen's doorway.

Ulquiorra sighed and set down the dishes he was washing. Grabbing a towel to dry his hands her walked to Grimmjow. "What is it Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smiled and trapped Ulquiorra in a hug. Ulquiorra stiffened but quickly relaxed. Grimmjow then pulled away, still smiling. "Look what I caught you under~~"

Ulquiorra glanced up and slightly smiled. Above them was a mistletoe. "Now I know why you've been messing around over here. Couldn't get it to stay?"

"…..No."

"What did you use?"

"Duct Tape~"

Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow looked at him, confused. "What? There's nothing wrong with duct tape. The one I used is even festive! It has little Santa's on it~~~!"

Ulquiorra smiled. "You know, the point of mistletoe is to kiss. Not talk." With that, Ulquiorra stood on his tip toes and kissed Grimmjow, who gladly kissed back.

After a few minutes they broke apart to catch their breath. "Hm. Ulquiorra, can we go to the room and have sex?"

"Eh?! Its only 1! Grimmjow, you can wait until tonight."

"No I caaan't!" He whined. "That kiss got me all excited!" Ulquiorra sighed in exasperation.

"You, Grimmjow Jaegejaquez, are truly unbelievable. But fine. We can have a quick one, and we can still have sex tonight as well."

"Really?! Yay~~~! Thank you Ulquiorra~~! I promise you, you'll have a white Christmas~~!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and said, semi sarcastically, "Goodie." He was slightly smiling as Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bed room

~there'd be a star here but I can't insert one-_-~

Grimmjow fell down beside Ulquiorra and hugged him. Ulquiorra moved closer to Grimmjow's chest.

"Ulquiorra…."

"Hm? Yes Grimmjow?"

"Merry Christmas."

Ulquiorra looked up and pecked Grimmjow's check. "Merry Christmas to you too Grimmjow."

**END**

**There's your present~! All of Nyx of the night hope everyone has a safe holiday(we use holiday because we don't know what you celebrate)! For Christmas people, hope you all have a, HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR~~~~~! That's what we say at our school~! And for you kwanza people, Happy Kwanza~~~! I'd say happy Hanukah but that already passed…..*sighs* I'll uh…stop talking now….um….please review and bye~~!**


	18. Bachelor Party

Chapter 17~ Grimmjow's Bachelor Party

"I can't believe I _actually _allowed you to take us to a strip club for my bachelor's party…" Grimmjow angrily muttered to Nnoitra as he took a drink of his beer.

"But it's _the _place for a bunch of single men! One of which will never see the sexiness of this wondrous building ever again!" Nnoitra said, his eyes trained on one of the male strippers.

"You're hopeless…" he sighed.

"Jackass…"

Grimmjow then stood up, "I'm going to go get another drink."

"Get me one too~" Nnoitra laughed, already drunk.

Grimmjow walked over to the bar and ordered two more beers. _I'm hating this place…but damn do they have good beers…_

After grabbing the beers he then walked back to the table, tossing the beer at the freakishly tall man.

"So now what Best Man?" Grimmjow asked as he sat down.

Nnoitra was silent, thinking. _Crap… I've never had to do this before…what do I do…?! _

"Just a minute…"He then sprinted to the bathroom and pulled out his cell, googling what to do at a bachelor's party.

While Nnoitra was having his Google fest in the bathroom, three other men joined Grimmjow. Toshiro, David, and Byakuya.

"Hey~ look at the lucky guy~!" David grinned, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, as he sat down.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Why are we even here."

"Nnoitra." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and Toshiro ordered a vodka—after assuring the bar tender that he was over twenty-one. "Yo. Why are ya still in yer uniform Byakuya?"

Byakuya sat down. "Because I just got off work because I have a job. Unlike you."

"I got a job bastard…" Grimmjow muttered, then took a drink of his beer.

After a few moments of sharing jokes, getting drunk, and Bya-kun being the sober bore that he is a fairly obese man with a pencil mustache and goatee walked up and roughly grabbed Byakuya. "Yo. Cop. You're requested in the red room."

Byakuya brushed the man off with a glare.

The fat man then became pretty pissed off so he yanked the cop (yes. Byakuya is a cop.) up and attempted to drag him off to the red room. "Damn lazy ass stubborn strippers…" he muttered.

At that the "lazy ass stubborn stripper" took out his taser and got the man square in the neck. The tasered man fell to the ground twitching from the electricity coursing through his body.

"I'm an actual cop dumbass. Not a sleazy, disdainful stripper." And with that he shot the man right in the dick. Then he casually walked away. "Let's go."

Nnoitra finally left the bathroom, only to walk over to everyone putting their coats on and getting ready to leave. "Eh!? Why are we leaving!?"

"Byakuya shot the manager in the fucking balls!" Grimmjow laughed.

Nnoitra just stood there, then busted up laughing. "Damn! That dick deserved it though! What'd he do anyway?"

The five men started rushing out of the bar as David explained. "He thought Byakuya was a cop stripper and was trying to drag him to this 'red room'."

Nnoitra snorted. "Those people must've wanted to get serious~."

"Drop it." Byakuya glowered, being all scary.

The men did.

The rest of the night was a typical Bachelor Party: Get stone drunk and do unmentionables to random women—or men. Or strippers. Or others. You imagine. Cuz what happens in a Bachelor Party, stays secret with the bachelors.

_A/N: So winter break is among us so we have waaaaaay more free time! I feel as if we're on a role! Two chapters in two days! Next is the Wedding! HOZAAH! I've already started it in my mind! Just need to type it! And just an FYI there is now a Nyx Of The Night Facebook page! We're on FB a lot so you can get updates and stuff about our vonderful stories~~~ (AKA this one!) So the page is just Nyx Of The Night. And thank you so much for reading! And not hunting us down and killing us for not posting in so long~~_


	19. Wedding

Chapter 18~ Hallelujah! The Wedding!

_I look like a fuckin rainbow….._Ulquiorra thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. _Grimmjow better look as bad as this._

**~Grimmy~**

"Hot damn~ I look like fuckin rainbow shit~. Haha~." Grimmjow laughed as he stumbled a bit, still drunk from the party last night. All his bachelors sighed. This was going to be a very interesting wedding.

**~Back to our beloved rainbow Ulqui~**

Yumichika skipped in and gasped in delight. "You're so beautiful Ulqui~!"

The brides maids all followed after him. Madison busted up laughing. "That dress…..Looks _nothing _like a wedding dress."

Ulquiorra glared at her as Yumichika hit her head. "It is to a wedding dress! The best! You're just jealous of it."

Madison then grabbed his hand and smiled. "If you touch me again I will snap all of your fingers until they're hollow. Understood."

Kanji then pushed them aside. "Stop arguing. It's a wedding. Be fucking happy."

Madison and Yumi both crossed their arms, but sighed. "You're right….."

"Thank you~ now first things first: How the hell do I fucking walk in this damn skirt thing. And I can't feel anything below my waist because of this damn belt."

Tesla came up and demonstrated. "It's easy…You walk like this."

All the girls—and Syzeal—watched in aw. "That makes everything so much easier!" Katana laughed.

"You're a miracle worker Tesla~." Madison smiled.

"Okay, he's amazing. Now the wedding's starting. Let's go!" Yumichika said, annoyed as he rushed everyone out of the room and into the hallway. He lined everyone up, then left to enter the Laundromat.

Warui smiled. "You ready Ulqui?"

"As I'll ever be in this hideous attire." He responded. Then the girls—and two men—led him in.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the TV, which was displaying a picture of a cross wrapped fully in blooming flowers, and beside Owna, alone. _Where the hell is Grimmjow? _He thought worriedly, _Did he decide to leave me for some bimbo…_

After five minutes of looking like a total idiot standing in front of the sad excuse for an alter, Grimmjow stumbled in.

"Never fear~ the groom is here to kidnap his lovely bride an' take 'er to a wondrous place never before seen~." He smiled dopily as he walked up to the angered bride.

The bachelors followed Grimmjow, all of them surprisingly sober, but most likely hangover considering most wore sunglasses—note the only one _not _wearing sunglasses, was Byakuya. The Designated Driver. The only one that surprising didn't get drunk (A/N: kinda reminds me of France…..drinks a lot of fancy wine…..yet stays sober somehow…..) and stupid.

Ulquiorra had his arms crossed. "Oh. So now you're here."

"Sorry~ 'bout that. I went to the wrong building~."

He sighed. _Again…Why am I marrying this drunken idiot…_ "Let's just get this over with."

Owna then took his position and started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this…other man…in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto—"

"Can ya just skip the fuckin' speech an' go riiight ta the damn questions~?" Grimmjow asked, leaning against Owna's shoulder.

Owna brushed the drunk man off his shoulder. "No. If you wanted to skip the speech you would've notified me earlier. I'm not skipping it because you're drunk, Now be quiet, don't cuss, and don't speak unless I say.—Unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana if Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, _soberly_, and in the fear of God. Into this..._holy _estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." At that Owna looked expectedly at the crowd, waiting for an objection.

When none was presented he turned to the two outrageously dressed couple and continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if wither of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Then he turned to the drunken Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, wilt thou have this wo—man. Man. To thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her…er….him…comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Hell ya I will!"

Everyone in the Laundromat then facepalmed all think along the same lines of "fuckin drunk idiot."

Owna took a deep breath, the turned to Ulqui. "Ulquiorra wilt thou have his man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I guess I will." Ulquiorra said, with no emotion whatsoever. This caused another world-wide facepalm.

Owna sighed. Again. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

With that Warui skipped up—as best she could in her bride's maids outfit—and linked Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's hands together.

"I take Ulqui~ to be my wedded wifie~ to have from this day forward, betta for worse, richer for poorer, sickness and health, love and cherish, till he dies~, according to God's holy~ ordinanence; and there I flight thee me troth."

Owna sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's good enough….Ulquiorra."

"I Ulquiorra take this idiot as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and attempt to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

After Ulquiorra said that, Grimmjow pulled out the gold band and placed it on the fourth finger of Ulquiorra's left hand and then, randomly sobering up, said. "With this ring I thee wed: in the name of the Father. And of the Son. And of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Owna then beckoned to everyone to stand and say the Lord's pray. And they did.

Then Owna joined the couple's right hands together and said. "O, Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." Then, to the congress, "Forasmuch as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The couple then knelt onto their knees. "GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

The newlyweds then stood. And Owna said those all to well known words. "You may now kiss the bride."

And the two did. Then everyone left the colorful Laundromat to go to the reception. Which will turn to be more interesting than anything ever before…..


	20. Reception

Chapter 19~ The Reception

_A/N: We are so sorry for such a late update! That is my—Ryan—fault entirely! I had typed this then relatives who think I'm innocent came and I couldn't type, then school started and I got the damn flu so I couldn't type, then I kinda forgot about it until that review about continuing it came up and I started typing it again. So again, I am SO SO SO sorry! And enjoy~ please~_

Ulquiorra was pissed off at his husband. _He came to the wedding. Drunk. I'm going to kill him after this. _Of course he wasn't really threatening dressed in wedding garments. _Thank God there's only an hour of this left. And I'm not wearing that horrid dress anymore._

On the other hand Grimmjow was having a good time bragging to everyone about his lovely "kind and caring" wife. Which really just pissed Ulqui off more.

On the upside, for the reception Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been free to change into normal black and white tuxes. Which was a relief to both. Even if one was drunk.

All the wedding-goers gathered at a table, eating and drinking and most having a good time—aka the couples—when three GIANT men walked in.

By giant, I mean giant as in fee-fi-fo-fum from Jack and the Beanstalk. They were all around seven feet tall and had shaggy hair and Viking-like beards. And truthfully, they weren't the most attractive men out there. For a few minutes they just stood there and surveyed the restaurant.

"Who invited the three gianteers." Nnoitra sneered as he walked over next to Grimmjow.

"God knows. They look like they're on fuckin steroids!"

"Ya said bro. By the way, congrats on the baby~ and the wife. She's a keeper." Nnoitra giggled, if not obvious, drunk yet again.

"Thanks dude~."

Then both got smacked upside the head NCIS styled by the exceedingly pissed off "wife". "Shut it bastards. And who invited the giant, murderous, high on steroids, artists here."

"I have no fuckin clue…..they just….appeared." Grimmjow glared, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey~ it's my buddies the artists~~~." Yumichika skipped up happily and all sing-songy.

"Wait…._those_ are the artists you stole from…" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both paled.

"Temporarily borrowed without asking. Jeez. Get it right."

All three of the gay men then slowly backed away from the even gayer man as the three "buddies" started to advance towards Yumichika.

"You're that little fucker that stole our sculptures. Ain't ya." The biggest one rumbled.

"Temporarily borrowed without asking~. There's a huuuuuuge difference~." Yumichika responded with a grin and flick of his wrist.

"Where are they." Another demanded.

"Canada~."

All three jaws dropped. "WHAT!? YOU'RE GONNA FUCKIN PAY CUNT!"

"That's just rude…." And that was all Yumi could say before the men took out knives and pipes and started beating the shit out of poor Yumichika. Yea, and while that was going down the rest just ate a backup cake, that was white and normal, and just watched.

About an hour later, the artists were settled with their work, grabbed a slice of cake, and left.

Nnoitra looked down at the bloody pulp that used to be the "ABSATIVELY FANTABULOUS YUMICHIKA", "…should we call an ambulance….?"

"I think so….."Grimmjow murmured.

"Already done. They'll be here in five minutes." Tesla walked up and hovered close to Nnoitra as if fearful that the artists will come back and beat one of them senseless.

An hour later the ambulance came and carried Yumichika off. Then the reception joyfully continued with laughter, drinking, dancing, cake, ect.


	21. Honeymoon! WARNING! LEMON

**Honeymoon time~~~~~~ anyway, a little warning. This chapter has lemon(is it good enough to be a lemon?) in it. So, just a little heads up. And for once I, Emily, wrote this~! It's a miracle~~~! Anyway, please enjoy~~~**

"Well, see ya everyone~! We're off to go to our honeymoon~~~~~!" sing songed a drunk Grimmjow as he carried Ulquiorra, who was slightly protesting about being carried, to the car.

Everyone thought the same thing as they watched Grimmjow and Ulquiorra drive off. _Should we have let him drive?_

~at some random hotel place~

"Grimmjow. Should we really do this? I mean… I am pregnant." Ulquiorra said as Grimmjow lightly tossed him on the bed.

"That's what makes this fun~! I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant person." He said, turning the main lights off and turning the lamps on.

"That's sick and you know it."

Grimmjow just shrugged as he walked over to Ulquiorra and gently pushed him down onto the bed. He kissed Ulqui's lips gently. "Just shut up and enjoy this okay?"

He didn't give Ulquiorra a chance to respond before he deepened their kiss. He was quick to start undoing Ulqui's tie and take off his jacket. He broke their kiss so they both get some air. During their breather Ulquiorra started to undo Grimmjow's tie and took his jacket off. The ties and jacket were dropped on the floor. They kissed again as they started to unbutton each other's shirts.

As each button was undone, their kiss got deeper. Their tongues fought as they tried to dominate each other. Eventually Grimmjow gave in and let Ulquiorra's tongue dominate his mouth, moaning in defeat.

Ulquiorra smirked into the kiss and flipped them over, so that he was on top of Grimmjow. He broke their kiss. "Losing to a smaller and pregnant man. Pathetic." He bent down and started to kiss and suck at Grimmjow's neck as Grimm scoffed at Ulqui's remark. He moaned again when Ulquiorra got to the sensitive spot on his neck. As Ulquiorra was busy, Grimmjow started to take Ulquiorra's pants off, which was a difficult task. He eventually got them off and threw them down onto the floor with the shirts that were pulled off at some point.

Ulquiorra slowly started to move down, leaving quick little kisses as he made his way down to Grimmjow's stomach. Ulquiorra had learned a few years ago that his blue haired partner was really sensitive around his stomach, which he used to his advantage. When he reached his destination he started to suck and kiss the skin. He also massaged it with his tongue. This drove Grimmjow crazy.

At the same time Ulquiorra was kissing Grimmjow's stomach, he was sliding off Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow helped him by slightly lifting his hips up so that they slid off easier. Ulquiorra detached himself from Grimmjow to get the pants completely off. Grimmjow took this chance to flip them over again so that Ulquiorra was once again on the bottom. This earned a small and mild glare from the raven haired man.

Grimmjow smirked and started to kiss and suck at Ulquiorra's neck, slowly making his way to his sternum which is where Ulquiorra got most of his pleasure from. Grimmjow found the spot he was looking for and sucked at that spot. Ulquiorra moaned loudly.

After a while Grimmjow pulled away causing Ulquiorra to groan at the loss of contact. Grimmjow brought two fingers to Ulquiorra's mouth, who took them and sucked. He licked them as well, to coat them with just enough salvia.

Once Grimmjow was sure his fingers he took them out of Ulquiorra's mouth. "Relax." He whispered as he brought his fingers to Ulqui's hole. Ulquiorra relaxed, knowing what was going to happen. Grimmjow bent to his ear and whispered, "I love you" then he kissed Ulquiorra and stuck two fingers into Ulqui's ass. Ulquiorra slightly winced.

_Even after years of him doing this it still hurts….._ He thought as Grimmjow started to scissor him. After a while Grimmjow stuck his third finger in with the others. All while kissing Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow eventually pulled away, making Ulquiorra groan again. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Ulquiorra's entrance. "I'll try not to go to ruff, okay? For the baby's sake."

"I don't care. Get on with it. Or do you plan on making me wait for an hour?" hissed Ulquiorra, growing impatient.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Whatever you say." He then pushed his way into Ulquiorra, fully sheathing himself. Ulquiorra quietly moaned. Grimmjow was still for a few seconds and then he started to slowly thrust. After going the same speed for a long time he heard a sharp hiss from Ulquiorra. "_Go faster!"_

Grimmjow responded by going faster, quickly moving so he would hit Ulquiorra's prostate. Ulquiorra let out a gasp as Grimmjow hit it. Grimmjow smirked to himself and hit that spot over and over again. Ulquiorra was being driven mad with pleasure.

Grimm started to move faster and faster until he felt himself beginning to build up. At the same time he heard Ulquiorra gasp out, "G-Grimmjow….I-I…I'm coming!" His sentence was barely finished as he arched his back and gasped, his cum going all over Grimmjow's chest.

"I-I'm about to…come too….Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow huffed out. As he felt himself about to release he pulled out of Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra's body was dirtied with Grimmjow's cum. When he was finished Grimmjow collapsed beside Ulquiorra, huffing.

"Ulqui…."

"Yes Grimmjow?"

"Thank you for marrying me. You made me the happiest guy in the world. And having sex with you just now, was awesome~"

Ulquiorra sighed. "So, you can cross 'fucking a pregnant person' off your bucket list now, huh?"

"Yup~. But do you know what makes me happy about crossing it off?"

"What?"

"The pregnant person I made love to, was you. I love you Ulquiorra."

"I love you too Grimmjow. Now, good night."

"Good night."

"…Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"I think our baby either enjoyed or hated what you did."

"Huh?"

"He was kicking the entire time."

"EH!?"

**I'm depressed to say that when I typed this, I was watching a Disney Princess movie….. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter~~~**


	22. Garage Sale

Chapter 21~ Garage Sale

Weeks after their sexy little honeymoon, Ulquiorra started developing the pregnancy mood swings and cravings. For example:

"GRIMMJOW! MAKE ME FOOD!" Ulquiorra called from the couch.

He walked up to his wife husband thing, "Are you sure about—"

"NOW!"

"Okay!" Grimmjow then ran off to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulquiorra stormed into the kitchen, "GRIMMJOW! WHY WERE YOU COOKING!?"

"You told me too…."

"WELL, CLEAN IT UP!"

"I don't wanna~~~~~~~~"

"CLEAN!" Ulquiorra gained a dark evil aura.

"Yes sir!" Grimmy cowered and got to cleaning as Ulquiorra stormed off.

Another example is how they got a new house:

Ulquiorra walked up to Grimmjow, "Grimmy, this house is too small. Buy another one."

Grimmjow looked up from his grocery list, "Say what now…"

"New house. God, how many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"But—"

Tears pricked Ulqui's eyes, "Wahhhhh, you don't love me!"

Grimmjow jumped up and held his partner, "Aw Ulqui~, you know I do~~."

"Then why won't you buy me a nice house~?" He wailed.

Panicking, Grimmjow quickly responded, "Okay! Okay! We'll buy a new house, better?"

Ulqui glared and stormed off, "Jackass wasting all our money cuz he thinks the damn house is too small… if we die on the streets it's you're fuckin' fault!"

It was a few months later, Ulquiorra's pregnancy mood swings and cravings were getting even more frequent and Grimmjow needed something manly in his life. So, he does what any normal blue-haired muscle man would do, host a garage sale to buy a TV!

Ulquiorra woke up to Grimmjow missing. "Huh? Where'd that idiot go…." He stood up and started to walk around the house.

_Hm….not in the kitchen…..or—_His pondering thoughts were cut off by the sound of hammering from outside. "The fuck….." He walked out into the law and saw all his things sitting on the lawn with price tags stuck on them.

He marched over to his blue-haired idiot husband who was hammering a sign into the front lawn. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my stuff!?"

He looked up, "Selling it~ We havin' a Garage Sale~"

Ulqui clenched his fists and glared up, "And. Why."

"Uh….to provide for our baby~?"

"Jackass liar. And why just _my _stuff."

"My stuff's too awesome to sell~~."

He closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. _Don't kill the idiot…then you'll have to raise the damn child all by yourself…._ "And what are you buying with the money."

"A new TV~~!" He grinned happily. "I was thinking a projector screen this time~, we have the perfect wall for it in the basement~~~!"

Ulquiorra swung his fist back to punch Grimmjow, "You fuckin' dumbahh—" he froze in mid swing—"Shit…."

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a worried look, "What is it Ulqui?"

"Uh…..hospital…"

"Say what now!?"

Ulqui's temper then snapped, and the pain starting to blossom in his abdomen wasn't helping at all. "THE FUCKING BABY'S COMING YOU DUMBASS NOW GET ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL BEFORE I GIVE BIRTH TO THE BASTARD ON THE LAWN!"

"Wait…FUCKING HELL! LET'S GO!" He then grabbed Ulqui and took off to the car, Ulqui flying behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulquiorra laid in a hospital bed suffering from sever pains(it was too late to get the pain killers, poor guy), _Where the fuck is Grimmjow!? And the doctor!? And how the hell am I gonna give birth to this damn thing when I don't have a fuckin vagina!?_

Then the doctor walked in, "Hello ma'am. We're gonna have a baby I understand."

"No shit Sherlock! Now get the damn thing out!"

The doctor nodded, dealing with this everyday, and walked over to the bed. "Okay, spread your legs apart and—" he cut off when he noticed that his patient wasn't…..female. "Uh….how…"

Then our pink haired wonder doctor sprung in wielding a high powered electric chainsaw, "It's all right Stienberg~! I can handle this no problem~"

The doctor then gratefully got up, "Okay. Bye~." And left.

Our beloved Szayel then grinned even wider, and Ulquiorra's world went bright white, then black into uncounsiousness.


	23. FINALLY! BIRTH!

Ulquiorra woke up, very disoriented. "What the hell happ—" then the image of Szayel with a chainsaw came back and he jumped up, "God da—" he winced at grabbed his abdomen. "The fuck…" He lifted up the hospital gown and saw a large scar. What did that bastard do to me…..

The door burst open. "Hello~ and congrats~," a familiar man smiled as he walked in, holding a wailing bundle, "Now get the little bastard to shut up before I rip out his vocal cords."

Ulquiorra grabbed his son and picked up a coat rack and started beating him. Szayel was screaming as the blows struck him over and over. Comically, as he was screaming in terror and pain, the baby calmed into silence with a few giggles at Pinky's torture~.

At his son's cute little giggles Ulquiorra stopped beating the doctor and finally looked at the baby in his arms in curiosity at what he looked like. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. The baby was around sixteen inches long and weighed an estimate of four pounds. He had striking blue hair (Just like daddy) and one green eye and one blue eye. Ulquiorra tickled his chin. He's so tiny and cute~~.

Szayel got up from the floor. "Okay, get back in bed. Now." Ulquiorra glared at him, then reluctantly crawled back into the bed, still cradling no name. Damn Grimmy better get here soon or I'm naming the kid myself…shit….why didn't we agree on a name before this….. When he looked back up to see if Szayel was still there, the pink haired maniac was gone. Vanished, like Woosh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ulqui~!" Grimmjow stumbled into the hospital room holding a beer bottle.

"What. Took. You. So. Long." Ulquiorra demanded. Grimmjow took a swig from the bottle, "I was out celebrating the birth of our beautiful~ child!"

"How do you know whether it's beautiful or not?"

"Well, because I'm the father and I'm fucking gorgeous!" Ulquiorra glared at him. "And…you're….the….beautiful(?)mother…father…..thing."

"So you're a father? And I'm a mother-father-thing?"

"Yup~!"

"You trash….."

Grimmjow glugs the rest of the bottle and says, "You fucking bitch! I aint no trash! Now….Let's name this Mother Fucker!"

"I would prefer it if you did not call our son a mother fucker."

"IT'S A BOY~!? HOW DID YOU KNOW!? LEMME SEE LEMME SEE LEMME SEE!"

"Of course I would know! I was the one in labor for five fucking hours!"

"Lemme see the baby~~" he whined.

"He's been in my arms the whole time you idiot."

"YEEEEE~~~" Grimmjow ran up to the bed and grabbed the child—dropping the beer bottle in the act.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CHILD YOU RAPIST!"

"Say what now~? Aw~~~ he has my beautiful hair! And...eye….. OOH~~~~~~~~~~~~ And he has yer eye too~~~~~~~~!"

"I'm aware of that...I'm the one who gave birth to him!"

"Someone's still crabby and drug indused from LABOR~3"

"I AM NO—" Just then a nurse popped in. "Sir! Please clean up the glass from the floor. And ma'am….sir….thing (Ulqui is silently strangling her and Grimmy in his mind)…..and sir please refrain from swearing in the hospital."

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" The couple yelled.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran out, sobbing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~" The baby suddenly screamed.

"Shit! Shut the damn thing up!"

"Look what you did Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Now gimme my baby!"

"Fine," he tosses the baby at Ulquiorra. "AH! MY CHILD!" Ulquiorra screams as he catches the baby.

"I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD CALL HIM!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled, shocking Ulqui into almost dropping the baby. "What," He glared.

"AQUAVELVA!" He took a superman pose.

"Fuck no."

"Too late~"

"What….?"

"I just signed the birth certificates~! He is now AQUAVELVA CIFER-JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

Ulquiorra fell into his pillows. "You got that from where?"

"An aftershave brand I saw a Wal*Mart!"

Ulqui groaned, "Lord save us all…"

**Trivia time from emily~~~(I wonder how many will actually read this) so, the part of this chapter after the two hour later thing is actually the first thing we ever wrote for this. Originally that part was just for a picture description we made before this turned into a full blown 20 something chapter story. So, you all just read the first thing ever written for Aquavelva~~~~~~(I think luv the connection I made with the name~~~ I wonder if I explained that yet…) **


	24. Secret Revealed and Intro!

"Why won't the damn kid shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow grumbled as he walked into his, Ulqui, and the baby's room.

"Because he's related to you. He talks as much as you do." Ulquiorra snapped from the chair in which he was sitting, trying to lull the child to sleep, dark bags hanging under his eyes and making him look even more like a zombie.

"…Screw you. I'm goin to the Bar Place with Nnoitra. Bye~." He then grabbed his coat and dashed off.

"Damn bastard….." Ulqui grumbled, the baby wailing…..yet again.

Grimmjow paced in front of the bar until Nnoitra walked up with all his swag.

"Why'd ya drag meh here jackass."

"I needed an excuse to get away from the annoying fucker."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Nnoitra laughed and Grimmjow joined, as they both walked into the bar.

Now it's time to play that game we all love~~ "Drunken Secret Spilling!" Starring Grimmjow and Nnoitra!

Grimmjow groaned, "Ah I fuckin hate bein a dad! I can't swear, can't get drunk, can't drink beer, there's so many can'ts I swear I'm gonna fuckin leave!"

Nnoitra then sobbed, "Shi~ht!"

Grimmy looked at him, "What's up bro?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me damn it!"

"Tesla's pregnant! And I don't wanna be a loser restricted stay at home dad like you! Wahhhh!"

Grimmjow looked at him, "How the hell did that happen….."

Nnoitra stayed silent.

Grimmy tackled him. "Spill it!"

"Neverrrr!"

Grimmjow banged Nnoitra's head to the ground. "Telllllll meeeeeee!"

"Fuck you!"

"Pweeeaaaasssse!"

Nnoitra kicked Grimmjow in the gut and yelled, "He's a hermaphrodite!"

Everyone in the bar turned and stared wide eyed at the two, and Grimmjow busted up laughing. "Ahahahahaha! And you're the one makin fuhn a ME when meh Ulqui got preggers~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Nnoitra turned deep red, _fuck…I'm dead…and Tesla and I'll never be able to come here again…_ "FUCK YOU JACKASS!" And off Nnoitra ran.

"Bye~ Bye~ Buddy~~~~~~~~~~~" Grimmjow crooned and grabbed another beer, then blacked out and woke up in a sewer the next day~.

_A/N Okay~ sorry it was so short~ This was more like an introductory to our new story "Sooner" which is a parallel event story to this one. It's the story of Nnoitra and Tesla's pregnancy and child~~~. So please check that one out! We're hoping it's as good as this one! And don't forget about our facebook page which'll have notices and updates!_


	25. GRIMMY'S A GOOD PARENT! and Exchange

Ulquiorra woke up to a knock on the door, he groaned, "Damn it…..my first nap. Gone." Then the baby started crying and Ulqui became more pissed. _When I find the idiot that knocked on my door, he's fuckin dead._

He picked up the wailing child and opened the door, "What the fuck do you wa—oh….why are you here Byakuya."

The cop held up a drunk Grimmjow, "Found him in a gutter. Keep an eye or your husband will ya."

"Ulqui~~~~~~~~~~ my loving wifie~~~~~~~~~ how are ya~~~~~~~~~~" Grimmjow sing-songed as he was shoved into the house.

"I will. Thanks for bringing him home. Have a good night." Ulquiorra smiled as he shut the door. He turned to Grimmjow, a dark look in his eyes, "You're fuckin dead bastard! I finally get a nap, and it's ruined by you coming home drunk! That's it! You're caring for the damn child! I'm taking a vacation!" Ulquiorra kicked Grimmjow and stormed to their room, locking the door behind him.

"Aw~~ Ulqui~~~ I'm sorry~~," Grimmjow whimpered like a kicked puppy outside of the room. "Pwease let me in~~."

"No way in hell!" He snapped, "You're on the couch tonight!"

"But that's so mean~~~~~!"

"Tough luck! You deserve it!"

Grimmjow sniffed, "Fine. But you don't get any more gas station chocolate and beer."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, bastard. It was shit anyway."

"You're so mean!"

"Deal with it! You're the one that married me!"

"Fine then! I want a divorce!"

"You can get a divorce if you can call a lawyer without assistance."

"I can do that! Uh….Ulqui…..where's the phone?"

"No assistance."

"…..fuck you….."

"Tomorrow okay. Too tired…" Ulquiorra mumbled, Aquavelva had finally shut up and Grimmjow was falling into drunken sleep, it was now time for that much needed nap. He curled up on his side, Aqua nestled under his chin, and soon fell asleep.

Ulquiorra awoke the next morning to the smell of food. "Huh…." He sat up, to realize he was in his bed and Aquavelva was missing. "Gah!" Ulquiorra jumped up and ran to the kitchen, to see his blue-haired husband sober and…cooking?

He rubbed his eyes, _Am I dreaming…...and where's Aqua!? _Ulquiorra hysterically searched the kitchen, finally spotting his blue-haired son sitting in his high chair blowing spit bubbles and giggling whenever they popped. _Aw~~~~~, _Ulquiorra walked over to his son and tickled underneath his chin, "Who's a cute baby~~."

He felt hands slide around his waist, "Morning sleepy~."

Ulqui leaned his head back into Grimmjow's shoulder, "Morning Grimmy."

"You want breakfast?" He cooed happily.

"Since when can you cook?" Ulquiorra looked up at him, worried.

"Since I had someone cook it for me and I just have to keep it warm." He grinned.

"That's my Grimmy~." Ulquiorra chuckled, "So, what are you keeping warm?"

"Eggs, bacon, fancy potatoes, and toast." Grimmjow said as he pulled away to put the food on the plates.

Ulquiorra frowned at the sudden emptiness that came when Grimmjow left, "Have you fed Aqua?"

"Yep. And changed his diaper."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "Seriously!" He hugged Grimmjow happily, "I love you~!"

Grimmjow smiled, "I felt bad about last night, I want to make it up to you. I promise from now on I'll be more of a help~."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "If you're doing this only for sex forget it."

"No! Well, kinda…but I am swearing to you that I am going to help care for this baby. Starting with until that child is in middle school, I'm staying sober. No alcohol." Grimmjow handed a shocked Ulquiorra a plate with food.

"What…are you drunk…"

"You heard me honey~, no alcohol for twelve years! And I'm perfectly sober!" Grimmjow smiled and grabbed his own plate, sitting at the table.

Ulquiorra followed, doubtful, "You can't even last an hour without alcohol, let alone twelve years. It's like sex."

"I may be giving up alcohol to care for the child, but no way in hell am I giving up sex!"

Ulquiorra looked at him and saw that the idiot was being truthful, _Well, this'll be interesting…._ "Okay, fine. Let's see how long you can go without alcohol. And everyday that you don't have alcohol, you get three sex sessions."

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra happily, "This is one of the reasons why I love you~."

"Mhm….." Ulquiorra mumbled, "But due to your little scene last night and falling asleep in the gutter you don't get it for the rest of the week."

"….damn it! You're so evil!"

Ulquiorra chuckled and started to eat, "Enjoy seven sexless and alcoholess days Grimmy."

_A/N:…..this is what happens when I type stories at two in the morning while listening to Futurama….I need to stop that…..or continue doing that…idk….and if you guys have an idea for an upcoming chapter or even a story please share! I'm home sick with something for probably the rest of the week and need something to do besides attempting to yell at my cat while he tries to eat me soup…..._


	26. Home Alonethen things go wrong

Ulquiorra grabbed his wallet and walked up to Grimmjow who was holding their baby—upside down might I add. "Are you sure you're gonna be fine caring for him while I go out….."

Grimmjow laughed and turned the child right side up, smiling reassuringly, "Of course! Don't worry Ulqui~, I've got everything under control!"

He bit his lip, "Okay…..but if anything happens or you need help or whatever, call me. Okay. Promise."

Grimmjow kissed him gently on the lips, "I promise Ulqui~. Now go relax and get your massage."

Ulquiorra smiled, "Okay…." And with that he rubbed the top of Aqua's head, and left.

When the stressed out mother finally left, Grimmjow set his five month old son down in his highchair, "So~, kiddo. Whadda ya wanna do?"

Aquavelva looked up at his dad and just giggled and started playing with his large hand. Grimmjow sighed, _Fuck…I'm the idiot talking to a kid that can't even crawl yet….I'm calling Nnoitra. _And so he picked up the phone.

"Hello!" A desperate voice answered, a pissed voice in the background

"Hey, Nnoitra…what's wrong….?" Grimmjow asked, confused. Then it dawned on his, "Pregnancy Moods."

Nnoitra sobbed into the phone, "It's fucking hell….Help me Grimmjow!"

"Well, I'm watching Aqua, you wanna come—"

"YES! I'll be there in five…" A pause and crash, then Nnoitra came back, "Make that two!" Then Grimmjow was treated with the kindness of a dial tone.

"—…Over…..yeah…." Grimmjow set the phone down and walked over to his giggly son who was blowing spit bubbles. He smiled and picked the boy up, poking his cheek lightly, "You're so cute~~."

Nnoitra burst into the kitchen and locked the door behind him, then ran up to Grimmjow. "Thank _God_ you called!"

"I know. It's a living hell. I've been there. And it lasts up until they get the damn child out." Grimmjow informed, tickling the child's tummy.

Nnoitra groaned, "_FUCK_!"

Grimmjow glared at him, "Watch your language! Ulqui doesn't want this baby's first words to be profanity. So he's making me use minor ones that don't matter."

"-_- I swear to God if Tesla does that he's dead," He stated, then plopped down in one of the bar stools.

Grimmjow shrugged, "It's nice seeing Ulqui care though~."

"So, what's….ya know…..having a kid like?"

"It's hell. They cry all the time. All they do is eat, sleep, cry, poop, and giggle! They just sit there and do nothing! Their diapers are always full and smelly as shit! And they're fuckin' _expensive_!"

At that, Aqua started to cry, which made Grimmjow cry. "I hate Ulqui! I want a massage too! But he's the one that takes care of the child the most so he gets it!"

Nnoitra looked at the two in despair, _I don't want my life to be that! _He quickly reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, opening it and chugging. Burning the hell out of his throat and getting stone drunk.

After his mini breakdown, Grimmjow got a hold of himself and looked at Nnoitra chug the alcohol, jealousy burning inside of him, _bastard…I want alcohol….._ He left and grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge, sticking it in the microwave and bouncing his son to calm him while he cooked the kid's food. After he got the bottle in Aqua's mouth the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, still balancing the kid perfectly in his arm.

"Grimmjow? Are you and Aqua okay? Nothing bad happened right?" Worried pricked Ulquiorra's voice.

Grimmjow sighed, "_Yes _Ulqui. Everything is fine. I'm feeding him and about to lay him down for a nap. Please stop worrying."

"Okay. Not too long though! Otherwise _we_ won't get sleep."

"Yes Ulqui. Now go relax." He smiled slightly.

"Okay Grimmy….." He said nervously.

"_Good-bye _Ulqui." He shook his head and hung up, walking back to Nnoitra when Aqua was done with his meal. He patted the young child's back, trying to get him to burp when he saw Nnoitra on the floor, knocked out. He sighed, _Looks like I'll have to call Tesla now…._ He took out his cell and dialed Tesla's number, waiting as it rang.

"Yes Grimmjow?" Tesla answered tiredly from the other end.

"Tesla, your boyfriend is passed out on my floor. Come and get him please." Grimmjow sighed, Aquavelva burping soon after making his laugh. "Good job kiddo~~~!"

Tesla groaned, "The idiot. And what the hell?"

"Sorry~. Aqua finally burped~~. And thanks. The door's unlocked."

"Okay. Bye," He hung up.

Grimmjow set the cell down and set his son down in the crib, wrapping a blanket around him and gently kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams Aqua~." Then he left downstairs to wait for Tesla.

After a few minutes the small blonde walked in. "Where is he?"

Grimmjow pointed to the ground. Tesla sighed and started to drag him off out of the house, "Thanks Grimmjow."

"No problem." He watched as they disappeared, then sat in the living room and turned on his new TV (Yes, while Ulqui was in labor, Grimmjow sold almost all his stuff).

Upstairs, Aquavelva had suddenly woke up from a nightmare and started to bawl. Grimmjow—being the idiot that ignores his child because TV is more interesting—didn't hear the poor kid at all.

The small child soon quieted, mad that no one came like usual. He noticed the bars that usually surrounded him, keeping him trapped, were missing a side. He smirked (can a baby smirk?) and crawled over and tumbled out of the crib, plopping on the floor. After holding back the tears and wails, the courageous and stupid baby started to crawl out the door and down the stairs.

When he had reached the fifth step down, his hand slipped and baby went tumbling head over heels down the other sixteen steps. When he hit the bottom he started to wail.

Grimmjow, hearing this, ran out and saw his son on the bottom of the stairs wailing. "FUCK!" He yelled and scooped Aquavelva up, rocking him back and forth to shut him up. All the while his mind kept screaming "fuck" over and over.

The phone then rang. Grimmjow picked up, semi hysterical, "Yeah!?"

"What the hell did you do Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" An angry voice yelled on the other end.

"U-Ulqui? W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered, shock and terrified.

"Call it mother's intuition. And I can hear him wailing. What the hell did you do to my child!?"

"Our child…..and he might've…uh…..fallen….down the…..well…the stairs…" Grimmjow whispered, ready to be killed.

The other end was silent. Grimmjow was getting freaked out, "U-ulqui….y-you—"

"YOU DAMN IDIOT!" He heard a car door slam and an engine start.

"N-now Ulqui….don't talk and drive…or drive and rage…"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm coming home and you are fucking dead! I leave you alone and trust you not to fuck up and almost kill our son and what happens, You fucking almost killed our fucking child!" By the end the angered man was practically screaming.

"I'm sorry Ulqui…." He whispered.

"I don't give a damn. If there if a single thing wrong with that kid when I get home, you will never be allowed to be alone with him again." His teeth were clenched in anger.

"Yes sir…" He hung up, and started to rock the child to calm him. _Shit…I'm fucking dead…_

Five minutes later Ulquiorra stormed into the house and took Aquavelva and started to thoroughly inspect him. When his inspection was over and all he discovered were bruises and cuts he glared at Grimmjow. "Never again." He then stormed upstairs to clean the cuts and lay him in bed, Grimmjow following guiltily behind.

Once Aqua was put to sleep, Ulquiorra walked into the bedroom and started gathering his candles and bath soaps that the masseuse gave him to calm his nerves and blah blah blah. Grimmjow followed him, "Ulqui….please talk to me….."

The still pissed man ignored him and went to the bathroom, locked the door, and didn't come out until ten. When he finally came out, Grimmjow was sitting on the floor outside of the bathroom, waiting like a saddened dog.

Ulquiorra sighed and sat down by his stupid husband, avoiding looking at him. "You're an idiot."

Grimmjow looked over at him, "I'm so sorry, Ulqui…."

"Just shut up and listen idiot. I was freaking out today because it was my first time away from Aqua and the first time I entrusted him to you….when I called and you picked up hysterically I almost had a heart attack because I thought you had jacked up and killed him or something," he looked up at his blue-haired idiotic husband. "Look, if we're gonna raise him we have to be more responsible. That means watching him and protecting him. Now if you can't do that I will leave. You understand me Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stared in shock down at Ulquiorra, his green eyes were electric pools of sadness and ridged sternness. He looked at the paler one and held him, whispering in his ear. "Ulquiorra, I promise that I will be better. I promise."

Ulquiorra sighed in relief and hugged him back firmly, relieved that he didn't lose him. He pulled apart after a few minutes and yawned, "Can we go to bed now?"

Grimmjow smiled softly and chuckled, "Of course. Let's go get some sleep." He stood and held out his hand, helping the smaller one up and they went off to bed.

_A/N: Okay First, Thanks to Nazrita for this chapter idea! And second, If you could name a religion, what would you name it? It's strict and believes in only one God._


End file.
